


The Aracadian Mob

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe - Chloe Leaves, Chloe returns, F/F, Old Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: What If Chloe was the one who left? What if some shady things went down in Arcadia Bay? What if someone had whale tattoos? Chloe, returning to her old home of Arcadia bay, will find out...CURRENTLY ON HOLD. UPDATES RESUME IN EARLY NOVEMBER 2018





	1. Chapter 1

_Great_

  
Chloe thought as she gazed out the window from the back seat of a grey hound bus.

_Back to Arcadia Bay, where life seems to hate me even more than the people._

The punk sighed, a lone tear escaping her eye and sliding down her burning red cheeks.

_Everyone except Rachel..._

That is, after all, why she was here. She was attending the funeral of her long lost friend. She had mixed feelings about it. She was relieved to finally know something, to finally be able to not worry and wonder. But she would still trade anything just to see the girl's face again. Her flowing blonde hair and glowing white smile. She was on of Chloe's biggest influences to go full punk. Well, her and the death of her father.

She didn't realize she was shaking until the bus slowed down. The usual bumping and squeaking was slowing and quieting. She felt like a kid, watching the trees zoom by her window, wishing that she could just crawl under one and let mother nature take her. Absorb her back into itself. Chloe tried to calm her body's now natural instinct to curl up and cry.

_Why did I have to leave..._

  
Chloe thought this bitterly as she saw Arcadia Proper in the distance

_Why couldn't I have stayed longer. Maybe, maybe I would have found her before it was too late._

Chloe's body, against her will, let out a few quiet sobs, which were swallowed by the noise of the bus driver announcing their soon arrival in Arcadia Proper.

As Chloe wiped the tears away, she reminded herself that this was not all gloom and doom. After she had moved to Seattle, she had been in a deep depression. Her father was dead and her mother had remarried. It's not really that she "hated" the guy, but he was strict. He was ex military after all. She had great respect for the man, but they didn't get along. their clashes were over the smallest things. Chloe would even do things for the sole purpose of angering David. But, she eventually moved away. She'd explained things to David on a visit a month or so after she left, but their understanding didn't exactly mean fast friendship. Her mother was proud that Chloe was trying to make a living in a big city, but Joyce had always been proud of her daughter. Even when Chloe had dropped out of Arcadia Proper High school, Chloe had been determined and gotten a GED at Arcadia Adult Learning Inc. Chloe had a place in Seattle, but it was minimalist. Chloe had everything she owned except her bed sheets and mattress, stuffed into a big duffel bag David had sent her for her 20th birthday. Chloe smiled at this, remembering the phone call of her thanking him. It was short and sweet.

  
She was brought back to reality by the squeal of the brakes and the sudden whiff of pine trees that she could smell as the bus door flung open. The bus driver spoke in the the bus' PA system "This is our last stop folks. Welcome to Arcadia Proper. Please exit the bus one by one in a calm fashion. Thank you for riding with 'Blue Butterfly Bus Lines' ".  
Chloe chuckled at the name to herself as she gathered her duffel and slowly made her way to the front. As she got off the bus, she could feel the sun slowly beating down on her. She felt the gentle breeze against her skin and she was overtaken by a sense of calm. Chloe closed her eyes and stood there for a moment, taking it all in.

"Hello, Soldier. Long time no see." Chloe heard a gentle voice behind her say. Chloe spun around and saw David standing there with a warm heated grin on his face. He was a middle aged man. His mustache was well groomed and he was clean shaven. Chloe smiles at her stepfather.

_I hella used to hate being called "soldier". But, I eventually got used to it after we made up._

"Hey, David. I missed you." Chloe said as she hugged him. She could smell the distant scent of strong aftershave, coffee, and cigars. She smiles at him and then looked him over.

"So, where are we going first, the two whales or the price-madson family homestead?" Chloe ran a hand through her bright blue hair and thought for a moment  
David used to hate my punk style. I can't blame him. The ripped jeans and leather jackets were pretty "rebel teen-ish". I'm kind of glad he came to accept it though. It makes things easier.

David grinned. "Well, we are going to the two whales. Joyce is overwhelmed that you're back after a few years away. But I do have a surprise for you first."  
A suprise? What could this be? I mean, he's full of suprises sometimes. But, this is different for sure.  
As they walked down the streets, Chloe began to absorb her surroundings. Very little had changed in the town while she was gone. The old drug store had burned down and David informed her that the local theater was doing a remodel, but everything was mostly the same. Eventually, David and Chloe arrived on the edge of town and went to the local garage. David nodded to the guy outside and the garage door opened, reveling a beautiful, bright red pickup truck. It was a classic Chevy truck that looked brand new. "TADA!" David said patting the awestruck girl on the shoulder. "And best of all, it's all yours." David slowly pulled out a set of keys and put them in Chloe's hands.

Chloe was speechless for a moment. "D-David, I can't take this. It's an amazing vehicle and it must have cost a..." She trailed off as she looked at the key ring and saw a little trinket on it. It was a small, plastic-encased photo of her, David, Joyce, and Max. Chloe's heart skipped a few beats. Max, her childhood friend who she had lost contact with. Her mother would tell her whenever Chloe had asked that Max was "doing okay"and nothing else. Chloe grinned as she briefly remembered her and Max dressing up as kids and pretending to be pirates. Captain Chloe and first mate Max.

_Those were the days_

"Chloe?" She blinked a few times and was brought back to the present.

"David, is this...I mean...was that truck...?"

"Yes Chloe, that was your truck. After you left me to guard the old clunker, I was close to my retirement. So, me and my buddies at the shop got together and restored it over beers on the weekends. It took a while, but we did it. And, we would like if you used it again." David smiled. "Besides, you must be ready to do something besides sit."  
The two of them shared knowing smiles and Chloe hopped into the driver's seat, putting the keys in after David buckled up. "Chloe, hold up." She was surprised when David produced a box from under his seat and punched a code into it, letting the case pop and reveal a handgun. He picked it up and slid it into the holster that was on the punk's side of the truck. "Arcadia proper is almost the same, but that can't be said for Arcadia Bay..." David spoke with a sadness in his eyes that slowly dissipated as he felt Chloe's hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, David. For everything. Now, it's BACON TIME!" Chloe drove the two and a half miles from Arcadia Proper to it's smaller suburb of Arcadia Bay. The bay is where she'd grown up, her and Max. Chloe sighed again at the thought of Max, remembering their tearful goodbye, and the semi-awkward visit that was rushed because Max had some "business" to take care of.

I wish I knew how she was doing. We used to be closer than any other two people in the whole bay...

Her pondering was interrupted by the "Welcome to Arcadia Bay" sign. The sign itself was the same, but it had some graffiti on it. The graffiti was a whale with a crossed out " _P_ " on the inside. "I wonder who would've done that. The whale I mean"

  
David smiled at her and shook his head slowly , "Oh, you'll see." She was about to ask him what he meant when she saw the Two whales comming up and so she pulled into the parking lot near where her mother was standing. "Welcome home, Chloe." Chloe and David got out of the truck, closing their doors. Chloe ran over to her mother and they shared a hug, which David ended up joining. They stood their, enjoying their family.

Then things got worse. The sound of a motorcycle ripped apart the calm atmosphere and Chloe saw a guy about her age pull up and get off his bike. "Hey Joyce!" he yelled, "Fuck you!" Chloe knew the moment he opened his mouth that the boy was Nathan Prescott, spoiled rich kid and massive asshole. He had neck tattoos and a baseball bat, neither of which were very calming and gave Chloe a good idea about what was going to go down. The tattoo on his neck was that of a whales head with "X"s for eyes.  
Nathan began walking towards them and David walked towards him. Nathan swung the bat, which David caught, and then punched David in the gut. The man lost his grip on the bat and Nathan hit him a few times. Chloe stepped forward and Joyce backed up, Nathan moving closer.

"Prescott!" They all heard from a voice behind the dinner. "What the HELL did I tell you about coming on my turf again, yo..." The voice stopped as it's owner rounded the corner. She was a bit smaller than Chloe, but she had muscles. She was wearing a short sleeved tee-shirt and she had a tattoo that was just like the graffiti on the 'welcome' sign, A red whale with a crossed out 'p' inside. She had hair that was blood red with blue tips and streaks in it. She also had a holster that housed a large handgun and she looked like she was about to catch on fire from anger.

_If looks could kill..._

"You Bastard!" The girl screamed with a sharpness that cut the air like a blade as she strode towards Nathan, "You would Dare to attack Joyce and David when you know damn well they're under MY protection, let alone in my own backyard!?" She reached him and she spoke in a menacing growl "You get the hell out of here or my man's dog will be eating what's left of you for breakfast." Nathan had frozen in place, the only sound present for a moment was that of David standing up and coughing a few times. "RUN, DAMN YOU" the girl yelled at Nathan as she drew her handgun. She fired it up in the air a few times and he ran to his bike, hopping on and riding it out of there as fast as he could.

Chloe felt breathless and light headed as the girl turned and looked her. They shared a moment of looking into each others' eyes and Chloe recognized her instantly. "Max...?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a whisper, but the girl heard her.

"Yeah, it's me..." The two girls stood and stared at each other in silence.

"Max! Oh my goodness, I've missed you so much..." The punk hugged Max close. "I'm so sorry I lost contact. I didn't mean to...I just... I..."  
Chloe felt Max pull her into a firm hug. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge and she had goosebumps as Max whispered in her ear. "I wanted to have some distance between us. You tried to get in contact with me and I'm happy that you did. But let's not get caught up in the past, shall we?" She pulled back from the hug with a smile on her face and spoke to all of them now, "Well, that moron won't be back anytime soon. Are you alright David?"

"Yeah, I'm just kinda rusty" David smirked, "It's been a while since I've had to fist fight anyone. Thanks again, Max. You're always here for us."

"Hey, you guys are family. I rely on you guys too." She looked at Joyce and smiled, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes it is Darlin' " Joyce said with some pride in her voice." Operation 'Eggs and Bacon' has been completed." Joyce helped David get to the diner and they went inside, leaving Max and Chloe alone outside.

Max looked at Chloe, grinning at her amazed look. "A lot has changed old friend. I have no doubt you have lots of questions for me. But, we should wait before we get too deep into that." Max grabbed Chloe's hand and brought her around to the back of the dinner. She moved a large piece of plywood and knocked on the backdoor. She spoke in a hushed voice into an intercom. "This is mama whale, plus one pup." The door was unlocked and opened by Max's other close friend, Kate Marsh. Kate smiled and waited for them to enter, closing the door behind them while moving a lever.

"Well Max, we're all locked up, the plywood is back in place, and diner is in the works. Is there anything else you want?" Kate was smirking, but she spoke with something off in her voice. Was it Respect? Was it fear? Or Maybe even a little of both? Chloe didn't know for sure, but she was deeply intrigued.

"No Kate, I'm fine." Max gave Kate a hug. "You should take a break, have a bite to eat." Max's voice was gentle, but with a firmness what was foreign to Chloe, as far as Max was concerned.

_Does Max want to have a private talk? If so, what could it be about? She's so different from the last time we were together. It's almost...scary. I'm actually a little scared right now.She seems to have some power...What if I upset her? Wait, what am I even thinking? This is still Max. My lovable childhood friend. She's just...branched out a little bit. She wouldn't hurt me..._

"Thanks Max. I'll be next to the jukebox if you need me." Kate gave both Max and Chloe a small curtsy and walked to the door, closing it on her way out. Chloe was alone with Max, her childhood friend who had just saved her and her family.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The back room had been turned into an office. There was a desk in one part that had a swivel chair. On the wall behind it was a big TV that had some gaming consoles hooked up to it. Opposite the TV was a couch and a coffee table that had a mini fridge next to it. There was a locked cabinet next to the door to the kitchen.  
Max and Chloe sat on the couch, putting their feet up on the coffee table. Chloe was the first to break the silence. "Max?"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Are we still...Close?"

Max turned and looked at Chloe, holding out her hand. Chloe took it in her own and listened. "Chloe, I kept you at a distance because I wanted you to stay safe. I still think of you as my best and closest friend." Max hugged Chloe and whispered into her ear, "Do you still want to be my best friend?"

Chloe felt goosebumps spread across her skin and a cold shiver shot down her spine. She could feel Max's breath, warm against her neck. She took a deep breath and she could feel herself shiver slightly. "I'll always be yours, Max..." Chloe could feel Max's posture stiffen. Her eyes flung open as the meaning of her words caught up to her. Max was staring at her wide eyed and blushing. Max's eyes began the spill out tears. "Max, I'm s-sorry...I didn't mean to..." She was cut off by Max grabbing her head and kissing her passionately.

She felt Max crawl in her lap and her arms naturally closed around Max's waist. She pulled Max closer and became aware of every little detail. The sweet tasting softness of Max's lips, Her lips tasted like cherries and her hair smelled freshly washed. Her arms were strong and muscular, but they were also soft and gentle. Max's hands were gripping onto Chloe's hair and Chloe felt a slight roughness to them. Chloe also felt Max's tears, cooling her face which was burning from her blush. For Chloe, it was an overwhelming sensation of pleasure. Through the mind numbing ecstasy, she could feel the tightness of their embrace, as well as her own tears begin to form.

Max gently pulled their lips apart and took deep breathes. It was then that realized why she was crying, her lungs were on fire from her not breathing. She began to take deep breaths as she stared at Max. The girls eyes were closed and her body had a small shake to it. Chloe held onto Max's hip with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. As Max calmed down, she stopped shaking. Once Max had calmed, she looked at Chloe with a sad expression. "Chloe...I'm so sorry...I'll try to control myself better. Max was soon out of her lap and standing on the other side of the room. "I-I don't know what got into me..." Chloe felt like this was a lie, but Max didn't give her enough time to voice this idea. "I think the food is ready..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe could smell the food before she saw it. After coming out of the backroom and sitting down next to Kate in one of the big end booths, Joyce came out and layed down a platter of bacon and freashly buttered waffles. "We remember how much you like waffle and bacon sandwhiches. So, here you go. Our 'welcome back, Chloe' breakfast!"

Chloe smiled at her mothers words and takes a second to compose her thoughts. "Thanks mom, you always did know what I like to eat."

Joyce chuckled, "Sweetie, a good mother always knows her daughter's stomach. I still stock up on bacon and waffles, just out of habit." Chloe smiled remembering whenever Max would sleep over at their lace, Joyce would always try to wake them up but it would never work unless she yelled up "Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey." Then her and Max would rush downstairs and scarf up the breakfast as fast as they could. She'd made three sandwiches while thinking about his and she ate one, smiling at the old favorite and complimenting her mothers cooking.

"Mom, this is still the best food I've ever had. Thank you." 

"No problem. I'm just happy that my daughter's back in town" Joyce's voice was happy, but Chloe knew she was saddened by the reason why Chloe was here. Chloe saw out of the corner of her eye that there was a tear starting to form on Max's eye, but the girl blinked it way before anyone could see.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of their dinner went pretty well and when they were finished, Kate decided to speak up. "Hey Max, I don't mean to be a bother, but...Could I get a ride back to Blackwell?" Kate seemed like she didn't want to ask this, but she had to anyways.

"Sure Kate. We can drop you off, no problem" Max seem very sincere and Kate relaxed after hearing it.

_She seems nervous around Max. It's almost like an employee who's scared they'll upset the boss and get fired..._

Before she could continue her train of thought, she felt Max grab her hand and pull her from the seat. "C'mon Chloe you're driving." Chloe merely nodded and let Max guide her to the truck. She hopped into the driver's seat while Max helped Kate hop into the passenger side.

The drive to Blackwell, the local arts college (with attached high school facility), was fast and quite uneventful. Chloe listened to Kate talk to Max about their last photography lesson. Max had kept nodding and eventually told Kate about a fishing trip that her friend had taken her on. Chloe herself was mostly lost with her inner thoughts.

_Today has been amazing. First I got this shiny new truck, then I meet back up with mom and David, then my childhood friend comes out of nowhere and saves us like a BADASS! It's only late afternoon, but it feels like it's been days since I got off that bus...And I'm still recovering from...that kiss. I've always had a thing for Max, but I never expected her, to kiss me...It sill feels unreal._

Chloe made the turn into the Blackwell parking lot and pulled up to the sidewalk, shutting off the truck. "Thank you guys for the ride and the great time today. I can't wait to hangout again." Kate smiles at me as Max helped her out of the truck.

"No problem, Katie." Max was smiling wide, "to be honest, I love having you around. You make it a happy atmosphere."

Kate started beaming when she heard this and waved with much excitement as she walked towards the dorms. "I'll see you later!"

Chloe was looking around and then saw Max jump back into the truck. The punk looked at Max and waited for her to explain where to go. "Chloe, we need to talk" She spoke in almost a whisper. "I need to head home. I'd really like if you'd come with me. I already talked to Joyce and David and they said that yo could stay at my place or the night. I already brought over a couple pairs of clothes from your place that your mom packed. You don't have to but...I need someone right now. I don't want to be alone at the moment..."

Chloe felt her heart hammering in her chest. "Max...I would love to spend the night with you..."

"But..?" Chloe gave a confused look and Max clarified, "You say that as if it's a no and you're letting me down easy..."

"No no no. Max, I mean it. I...I've missed you. I want to spend time with you." Chloe spoke quickly as she took Max's hand. "Max, I just got you back today. I don't want to let you go just yet.."

_Damn. When I think about what I'm saying, every other sentence sounds like we're romantically involved. Not that I would complain about being with Max. Stunning, Sexy, Strong Max...I also kind of like this vulnerable side that seems to be hiding under the surface and poking it's head out from time to time. It reminds me of the old Max._

Max gave Chloe a small smile and there was a sweet silence between them before Max told Chloe the instructions to get to her house. Chloe drove with one hand on the steering wheel and her other hand holding Max's. It wasn't until they were almost at the house that Chloe realized how close they were getting.

_She's less shy than when Kate was here. That's a good sign, right? She's not cursing me out, yet, so I think I might be okay. She did seem kind of down when she brought up that we needed to talk. Did I do something? Is this...going to be a final goodbye? Is she bringing me to her place and having me spend the night so we can have one last shebang before she leaves my life forever...? Stop it, Chloe. You're just nervous..._

Chloe immediately noticed 2 things about Max's home when she pulled into the driveway: (1) Max had put distance between them again and (2) Max lived in a medium sized, two story house like her mother and David's home. The only (and possibly biggest) difference was that they were greeted by a man with an assault rifle and body armor. He nodded at them and Maxed waved back as the man reached down and opened the garage door. Chloe drove into the garage and parked the truck, jumping out and grabbing her duffel (which she slipped her new pistol into).

_I trust Max with my life, but I don't trust anyone else. If we have to fight our way back here, I'm not going to be a burden._

As the garage door closed, the man that was outside walked over to Max, giving her a fist bump and taking off his helmet. "It's nice to have you back Ma'am." the man started taking off the rest of his armor and placing it in a wall locker.

"It's great to be home, Warren. How's Brooke?"

"Oh she's great. We're really happy with that apartment over in the proper. She is looking at working from home for an engineering corporation out in Portland."

Chloe realized that Warren was familiar. She'd seen him around Blackwell. He was the resident puny nerd. He'd grown a little muscle and filled out a bit, but he was still not real big. She'd seen him a few times during her last visit when she'd stopped by to talk with a few teachers.

"I'm glad to hear things are doing so well for you two. You guys are an amazing couple. You guys deserve some happiness." Warren smiled in response.

"Thanks boss! Hey, is there anything you might need me for?"

"No, I'm fine. I scared off Nathan today and he's too chicken shit to come after me here. Go home and have some quality time with Brooke. Tell her I said hi. Just relax." As Max walked inside, she turned around. "Hey warren."

"Yeah Max?"

"Take the day off tomorrow." Before Warren could say anything she raised her hand to cut him off. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, it's been a while since you've had a vacation. You earned it, man. Speaking of fun, you two should totally come over next weekend for that BBQ over at David's place."

"Wouldn't miss it, Max. He makes the best ribs. Anyway, see you later."

Warren walked out the back door and the sound of a motorcycle started outside, soon fading into the distance.

"Now" Max motioned into her house. "Let's talk"


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe marveled at Max's home as the girl showed her around. She noticed an uncanny resemblance to her own home. The biggest difference between Max's house and her own was the, where Joyce and David's room would be, Max had a big room that she called it the "Fun room". There was a TV, several gaming systems, and firearms all along the walls. There were also several book cases and a coffee table, full of comic books and movies. "Max, you're really livin' it up here" Max looked at her and sighed, looking at a blank part in the wall. "Really Max, this place is hella awesome! I don't know why you  don't just live in here."

"Because Chloe, it's nothing. All of it is absolutely nothing if you're alone..." Her words were full of pain that she never thought Max could have.

"Come on Mad Max, there's no way you're alone. You have people in your life like Kate and Mom. You also have Warren and his girlfriend and you even have a friendship thing going on with David..."

"Damn it Chloe! That's not what I mean!" Tears were freely flowing from Max's eyes. Max hugged herself and sobbed violently, catching Chloe off guard and causing her to freeze. "I...I can walk into a...a room...full of people. But I feel empty. I don't feel like they're even there! It's like I'm all alone..." Chloe began to creep closer to Max. Eventually she reached the girls side, pulling her into a hug. Max quickly wrapped her arms around Chloe and cried into her shoulder. When she'd calmed down, Max lead Chloe to her room and closed the door, walking over to the edge of her bed and falling down onto it. Chloe followed and sat next to Max, helping her stay steady.

"I'm here for you Max. Okay? I'm not going anywhere." Chloe rubbed Max's back and rocked her gently.

"Chloe..." The voice was barely audible, muffled by her shirt.

"Yes Max? What is it?" Chloe tried as hard as she could to hide her anxiety.

Max slowly moved into Chloe's lap and whispered into the punk's ear. "I've always felt alone. Except around you. You make me feel whole..."

Chloe could feel, for the second time today, her skin began to burn. She could also feel Max's cheek against hers "That, i-is that why...y-you kissed me?"

_Come on Price! We're talking about Max here. We love her but come on, there's no logical reason to fall to pieces like this! But there is an illogical one... it's called "love"._

Max slowly nodded and held her eyes shut tight. "I'd understand if...if you never want to talk to me again." Chloe felt the girl begin to shake. "I was way out of line when I kissed you. I never asked first. Besides, someone as beautiful as you probably has a loving boyfriend or girlfriend and I just..."

The girl was caught off guard and her eyes opened wide as Chloe held her tight and kissed her just as passionate as she'd kissed Chloe before. Max closed her eyes and went with it. She broke the kiss for only a moment to catch a breath, and then they were kissing again. Chloe could feel the intense emotion in the kiss. There was a sense of need in Max. They held each other close and ran their hands through each other's hair. Max felt Chloe pull away and she opened her eyes whispering an airy "I love you."

"I love you too Max. I always have..." Max gasped a little and they sat in silence for a moment before Max got up and offered Chloe her hand. Chloe took her hand and looked at Max, head to toe and back again.

"I've had a long, stressful day Chloe. So I have two questions for you."

"Give me your best shot Max. I'm ready"

"Will you go out with me, Chloe Price?"

"Why yes I will, Max Caufield" She kissed Max several times to stress her point. When they came up for air, she grew and evil grin. "You said two questions, sweetie. I only counted one..."

"Well, I may have lied a little. It's really one question and an...invitation." Max slowly took off her shirt and sauntered towards to door, holding onto the handle and speaking over her shoulder. "I told you before, I've had a long stressful day and I'm going to take a nice, hot shower..."

_Oh, OH! Well, someone is cranking this relationship up to 11... The girl of my dreams saves me, kisses me, confesses her love for me, asks me to be with her, and now she's inviting me to share a shower with her. This is like one of those fairy tales, except this is a lot cooler, and hella sexier._

"With an invitation like that," Chloe took off her own shirt and reached Max, wrapping her arms around the girls stomach and kissing her neck lightly, "...it would only be rude to decline such an offer."

Chloe let Max go and the girl went to the bathroom, turning on the water and nodding for her new lover to follow her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max and Chloe stripped down to their underwear and climbed into the shower, agreeing that they would spend some time warming up in the water and after a while they would take turns actually washing themselves.

They stripped down and Chloe closed the door, following Max into the shower. Chloe looked her girlfriend over. Max had many scars on her body. Some were deep while others were shallow. Some were light while others dark, some were shaped like holes, while others looked like lines or arcs. Max had two really bad scars. One was right shoulder, above the whale tattoo. The other was down the center of her chest. "I should tell you the story." I merely nod and wait for her to begin, holding her hips and placing my forehead against hers while the water runs over us.

"After you left, I was distraught. I began partying. I was drinking and smoking whatever felt good. I spent all my nights at the club, and every morning going around and stealing things so that I could pay for my lifestyle. I became really good at my tricks. Eventually, I came across a guy named Nathan Prescott. He decided that he was going to trick the thief. So, he tricked me into going out behind the club into the ally. Instead of me getting his cash, he beat me and mugged me. He was even going to...'have his way' but Warren showed up and he called David to come get him. When he attacked me, he had a knife. The scar on my shoulder is from when we were fighting right before Warren got there and knocked him to the ground and almost killed him for what he was trying to do. I was trying to figure out what to do and Warren told me about how the Prescotts needed to get kicked down a notch and that there was a group that, with the support of the enemies of the family (which there were plenty of), there was a group that would do whatever they could to keep the Prescotts in check. Well, I joined before Warren could even realize that I had left the room and I started to do what I could. I would slash their tires and cut off their power from time to time. I would also do small pranks like egg their house and break some of their windows. Eventually I started to get in charge of more things. People liked how much I hated them and I eventually worked my way to the top of 'The Arcadian Mob'. At this point I'm just the gal that wears the big hat and balances the check book. It's been a while since I got to go out and do something. But hey, I've got some friends along the way that have kept me from going totally insane in the brain."

_Heh, sounds like something I'd say. I should remember that one. 'Insane in the brain'. hmm..._

"Me and David got pretty close and my relationship with Joyce only got stronger. The police ended up looking the other way whenever something happened because either daddy Prescott paid them to not cause a scene, or they didn't want to step on our toes. We, the blue whales, have taken a stand against Prescott and they respect that. Even if we did break a few laws here and there, we still do whatever we can for the community. As for today's events, that's not the norm. Nathan tried coming to the two whales before and he was trying to throw his weight around. He got threw alright. I  **threw** him out the fucking window and shattered half his arm."

_That's my girl. Damn, I love dating such a badass..._

"Every one of these scars has a story." Chloe lead over and kissed the scar on Max's shoulder. Max smiled and sang, "I kissed the scars on her skin..."

"...I still think you're beautiful..."

"...and I don't wanna ever lose my best friend..." Max chuckled. "I made sure that I wouldn't lose you, I decided to date you instead."

"I think," Chloe leans in close to the smaller girl and grins. "that you made the most profitable decision my dear. And I do say," She paused, kissing Max passionately. "I like it."

"Why thank you, I do love hearing your perspective on such, important commitments."

"What about the other one?"

"Hmm?"

"What about the scar on your chest?"

"Oh. You wanna kiss that one too...?"

_Max the seducer, a very accurate title right now._

"I mean how did you get it..."

"Ahh, straight to business I see. Well, I did try to have a fling with someone while you were gone. Her name was Sam. She was pretty crazy though. One night I invited her over and she ended up pinning me down and she took out a knife. She gave me this scar and then gave herself a matching one, saying that we were 'bonded forever'. I had to call Warren over later that night to help her get out of my house. I got a restraining order, but she's kept stalking me ever since."

_Well, she's not going to get to you now Max. You have your personal guardian punk now. I'll keep her at bay. No matter what it comes down to, I'll keep you safe..._

"Well I'm the one who's here with you, and I have no intention of scaring you. You're already etched into my heart, a scar wouldn't even be as permanent as my feelings are right now. Plus love is painless!"

"By Jove, you're right!" The two share a laugh and then Max kisses Chloe again before whispering in her ear."Hey, we should do our turns actually showering in here. I got hella bank, but I don't wanna blow it all on the water bill, yanno?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'll be so far away though. A whole 3 feet!"

"Stahhp. You're too adorable. But come on, let's do this."

Chloe steps out of the shower and smiles to herself, humming and looking in the mirror.

_I think that I have to be the luckiest girl in the world right about now._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were done with the shower, the two were in Max's room, putting on some clothes to sleep in. "You know Max, I never thought that you were into my Music."

"You know what else you never knew?"

"What's that?"

"I do have a scar on my upper thigh. And those healing kisses were hella fine..."

_Well now, that is clearly an invitation._

"Well, doctor Chloe is in the house. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Like I said earlier today, Max." Chloe leaned in and whispered in Max's ear, "I'm all yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Insert "Classy Fade to Black"}  
> Well, like I said before I wrote this last year and I dug it out and I'm translating it for others to enjoy. I do have to comb through it and fix all of the Grammar mistakes and try to change things here and there so that it doesn't sound like it was written at 2 am on a Monday morning, because a lot of the original draft was written in the wee hours of the morning. But, I digress. Now, I added this end note to bring up a small bit of trivia.
> 
> If you read "Red Line" you will notice that in the first chapter I have Warren Quote Pierce the Veil with "I kissed the scars on her skin, I still think you're beautiful, and I don't wanna ever lose my best friend." That was actually take from here.
> 
> I hope you liked this addition and I will be adding more soon. I will, however, start to slow down my updates some. I've been on Archive of our own for about a week and I already have 4 works out with 15 chapters between them and I'm gonna start working on a draft for another chapter for "Red Lines" in a few minutes. So I don't wanna burn through all my ideas and this, having an original script to work with, is very stable to write and I can post these regularly. So no fears, but don't expect daily or even bi-daily updates, even though you may get some.
> 
> Until next time, read on.


	5. Chapter 5

Max and Chloe were laying down, facing each other. They were cuddling each other, with their legs intertwined and their arms around each other. Chloe felt at home. "Chlo?"

"Max?"

"Did, you mean it earlier...when you said you'd always loved me?"

Chloe was surprised. "Max...of course I meant it. I think that you're super cute, sexy,easy to talk to, and you're always there for me. You are the best friend I've ever had, yet there was still something more to you. You always made me feel special and when I was around you, I always got butterflies in my stomach."

Chloe saw that Max wasn't expecting that answer as she nodded slowly. "I've always loved you Chloe. You've always been there. Even when you moved and we 'lost touch', that was me trying to keep you at a safe distance."

"Max?"

"Yes, Chloe?"

Chloe leaned in and whispered into her lover's ear, "Never keep me at a safe distance again."

"I promise Chloe, you're as close as can be from now on..." The girls were quiet for a while. They could hear the soft, soothing sounds of the rain.

_This is amazing. The girl I love, in my arms, loving me the same away I love her. This is the happiness that I've dreamed of._

The two of them drifted into blissful sleep in each other's arms.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Chloe woke up before Max, so she waited for the girl to wake up, watching her sleep and smiling at the innocence that she possessed while she slept.

_She is tough as nails and I would never wish her wrath upon someone unless they **really** messed up. But she just looks so peaceful..._

When Max awoke, her eyes opened and she gasped, looking around her with a look of great confusion. She pinched herself and eventually smiled when she realized that she was real and that it was not a dream that she awoke to. "Good morning my love..."

As Max and Chloe got up to get dressed, Chloe kissed Max on the cheek. "Well good morning to you too," The two of them went downstairs and Chloe watched as Max gathered the supplies and started making waffle batter and putting in some chocolate chips. When it was done, she opened a drawer that contained several waffle irons and the two of them ran them all at once, making a large pile of waffles in no time. They sat down to eat and were beginning to dig in when there was a knock on the door.

Max got up from her seat and walked to the door "I got it." Once she reached the door, she looked through the peep hole and then she spun around looking at Chloe with a look of horror.

"Who?" Chloe arose from her chair and took big steps towards the door.

"Sam..." Max held her hand over the scar running down her chest.

_That bastard. She hurts Max and now she shows up, making her feel threatened and possibly coming to harm her again? She'd better leave. and it better be fast..._

"Me and her, it was nothing. She was crazy and she tried to make me love her. It was nothing...please..."

_Is she afraid that I'm mad at HER for this? That's ridiculous! I love her and I know that Sam is just a toxic person who doesn't belong here. I'm upset for Max, not at her..._

"Love, I know that it wasn't anything I need to worry about. I trust you. Now, lets get her to leave." Chloe kissed Max on the forehead and cracked her knuckles.

Max nodded and slowly unlocking and opening the door, stepping aside to show Sam in the doorway. She was a red headed girl with large hands. As Sam saw Chloe, she stepped back a little and became shy, lessening Chloe's anger by an almost immeasurable amount.

_Hmm. Maybe she'll put two and two together and leave us without as much of a fight as I thought. This might even be a little easy..._

"Hi Maxi"

_...Or maybe not. Pet names, really? Either this is a very deep rabbit hole that she's fallen down or she really thinks that Max loved her..._

Max crossed her arms and gave a neutral look. "Hello Samantha. What may I do for you today?"

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to check in with you. It's been a while."

"Oh I'm fine, just spending my day with my girlfriend here" Max motioned to Chloe and Sam frowned.

_Wow babe, you're so unsubtle that if I ever get in to an accident I should tell you to be subtle about getting help. Then half the state would know that I'm in trouble. You shouldn't be so direct with a girl like..._

"G-girlfriend! HER?! She's not right for you Maxi, no one is. No one but your Sammy!"

_...that. You can't just be so blunt you might just..._

"Sam, I'm sorry but I just don't love you. I love Chloe." Max stressed her point by hugging Chloe with one arm. Chloe, seeing Sam unhinge, began to move slightly back into the house.

_Sam is about to snap. This is going to be a fight, I need a weapon, now!_

Chloe went to the garage and looked around spying a crowbar as she heard Sam Screaming. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, THEN NO ONE CAN!" That was followed by Max screaming her name. Chloe ripped the crowbar off the bench it was on and raced outside. Same was holding a steak knife and Max was holding her hands up, away from her body. Sam kicked Max in the shin several times and then she was finally able to knock Max's leg out from underneath her, sending the girl to the ground. Sam fell down upon her just as Chloe reached them.

Chloe barreled towards Sam and kicked her as hard as she could in the chest. She heard a loud crunch as on of Sams ribs broke. Chloe walked along towards her, dragging the crowbar along Sam's car and then the pavement, causing it to make loud scratching noises. When she reached Sam, the girl tried to stab her legs but she kicked the knife away. She kicked Sam in the stomach and the fell down over her, pinning Sams arms with her knees. The blue haired girl put the crowbar on Sams neck and held her down leaning over her and growling menacingly. "You will NEVER harm Max..." Her voice grew into a yell,"You Will Stay Away From Her..." and finally a scream. " **She's mine! You hear me? She's all mine and you can burn in hell if you think other wise. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER!** " Chloe stood up, grabbing the knife and opening the garage door. She walked back to Sam, throwing the girl over her shoulder and dropping her in the bed of her truck. She tied up Sam with the rope in the back and then put a cloth rag in her mouth. Chloe closed the garage door, opened the home door, and threw the knife onto the kitchen floor. She looked over and saw Max, standing and staring at her. She walked over and took her hand, walking into the house with Max close behind.

Max locked the door on the way in and sat down on the couch. Chloe reached into her pocket and called David's number, taking her place by the other girl. Chloe put the phone on speaker and waited for him to pick up. "Hey Chloe. I didn't expect you to call this early. What is it? 9:30? You're usually still sleeping..."

"David, it's important" Her tone came out a bit harsher than she intended it to.

"What's wrong?" She could tell David was half way between panicking and grabbing his shotgun, so she knew he would get there right away/

"Max and I got attacked by a stalker of hers. I subdued her and she's tied up in the garage, but I think she'd like an express ride to the police station."

"That is a request that I will happily fulfill. I'll grab some stuff and I'll be there in about 10 minutes." David hung up just as Joyce's voice started to come into the background of the call.

Max looked over at Chloe and smiled. "Thank you. I was afraid I was a goner for a minute there..."

"Maxine Caufield, so help me you will never have to fight anything alone as long as I live..." Max began to tear up and she started to shake as she hugged Chloe.

"You have no idea how much that means to me..." Chloe wiped her eyes and Max smiled at her. "the same goes for you, Chloe Price"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, David arrived and Chloe let him in, "helping" Sam into the backseat of David's old cruiser, passed on Max's message of wisdom ("Watch for her kick, David"), and giving him a short hug before returning to Max.

"You know, I kinda like when you go all possessive and strong like that. I like Yandere Chloe. It's hella exciting." Max sighed, "You're a thief Price, you're stealing my heart." Chloe blushed and Max grinned. " 'she's all mine', I'll remember that..."

"I meant it all Max..." Max smile changed from a devilish grin, to a startled look of sincerity.

"I know Chloe, I accepted every word you said out there as truth. Because I know it's true. It's what you say when someone comes after the person that you love..." They shared a kiss and Max looked her lover up and down.

"I love you, Max, always"

"I love you too, Chloe. Always"


	6. Chapter 6

After a few minutes of laying on the couch, the two of them agreed that they wanted food and they got up, heading back to the table and grabbing some waffles of their platter of waffles. Max looked into the kitchen and tried her best to hide any emotion as she looked at Chloe, "I see that you kept the knife..."

"Yes I did" She knew the conversation would happen sometime, and here it was.

"Why" Max's voice was tainted with worry.

"As a reminder"

"A reminder of what, exactly?"

Chloe moved her chair closer and embraced Max. "A reminder that I could lose you if I leave you. A reminder that we're there fore each other. A reminder that we're bound to each other with a bond that could save our lives, and a reminder that it already has..."

Max stared back speechless for a moment, finally collecting herself. "Chloe, that's so sweet. And for the record, you saved me by loving me at all." Chloe looked back with a confused, yet sad look. "I'm depressed Chloe. Remember how I said I can be alone in a room full of people?" Chloe nodded and shuddered, remembering Max's sobbing break down the night before. "It was closer than this thing with Sam was. The thing is, I'm not ever seeing Sam again. But that depression is coming back with vengeance if you leave me." Chloe saw a single tear flow down the side of Max's face and she wiped it away with her finger.

"You know what Max?"

"W-what?" Max shook in Chloe's arms and gripped onto the side of her own shirt.

"I think I'm gonna need a key to our house..."

Max smiled and a few tears fell from her eyes as she nodded fiercely and hugged Chloe as tight as she could.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_Now to explain to Mom that I'm a lesbian who is dating the girl who is like her second daughter. And she may have learned about this mornings incident. This will be a while..._

Chloe had known that she would have to talk to Joyce eventually, but that didn't make what was about to happen any easier. "You know babe, we can wait about telling Joyce about our relationship. It's not like when we were kids and we were supposed to tell our parents when something was going on. We're full grown women who have the right to make their own decisions. We're in our twenties. I mean, everyone has their own little secrets..."

Chloe glanced over at Max while she drove them to her old home. "Thank you love. I know that, but I still would rather get this done sooner than later. I'm really close to my mother and I absolutely hate keeping secrets from her."

Max nodded as Chloe pulled into the driveway. "You know Chlo, you're the first person that I've ever been with. In a real, loving relationship that involved...any level of intimacy." Max blushed to a deep red. "I know that you've been with other people but..."

"Wait, what makes you think that I was with someone else?"

"Well weren't you and Ben...?"

"NO!" Chloe stared at Max for a moment and shook her head, blinking a few times. "Ben was my loan shark, not my boyfriend. I know that you're feeling insecure, but you're the only person I have feelings for and the only person I could ever want or need in my life the way we are now. No matter what we do or where we go, I'm all yours Max, to the end." Chloe leaned in a gave Max a soft kiss on the lips and pulled back with a smile on her face. "I think that it's about time we went and talked to Joyce." Max nodded at her and they got out of their truck, heading to the front door.

Max knocks on the front door and Joyce rushes out and pulls her into a death grip hug. "Max, please, tell me something. Are you alright? Chloe, are you two alright? David won't tell me what happened! I need answer, please, talk to me..."

"It's okay Joyce, we're fine. There's no need to cry. We're okay. I promise." Joyce immediately relaxed and Max rubbed her back, walking into the house and Chloe followed with Joyce closing the door behind them and following them into the living room couch.

They sat down with Joyce in the middle and the girls on either side of her. Max spoke first. "This morning, Same came to pay me a visit. She found out something that made her very upset and she flipped out at us. She tried to kill me. Thankfully, your wonderful daughter came to my rescue and saved me. I don't think Sam will be harming us anymore." Joyce looked shocked and scared.

"I didn't kill her mom, I just...hit her a few times with a crowbar and broke a few bones."

"You...you saved Max?" Joyce laughed and stood up, pulling the other two into a great bear hug. "I'm so glad that you two are getting along so well! You both are like daughters to me..."

"Well mom, since you've said that..."

_Terrible_ _transition, but I'm committed now..._

"Max and I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" Joyce let them go and stood there, waiting for what ever they were going to say.

"Max and I, well, we're kind of..."

"We're dating, Joyce. Do you approve?"

Joyce stared at them for a moment longer and hugged them again. "Of course I approve! You two are so close, it seems kind of normal. Besides, you are both wonderful people and you're always going to be like my own two daughters. Just that I might have to call Max my step-daughter someday..." She sighed and then squeezed them a little, finally letting go and walking to the kitchen.

_Well that went better than expected._

"I'm going to go talk to David. Do you want to come with, Chloe?"

"Yeah, Max. I want to be there in case he's not so approving"

"Oh, I think he'll approve. It's just a feeling."

We walk into the garage where David stands, sipping some coffee and sanding down what looks like a rifle stock.

_I didn't know he build guns..._

"Hey David. How's the new rifle going?"

"Oh pretty good Max. She's looking like she'll come together nicely. I was worried about that knot from earlier. but I was able to cut it out and it looks fantastic"

"Yeah, that I can see. Hey, speaking of fantastic, do you mind if I date your fantastic daughter?"

David chocked on his coffee for a second and then chuckled, wiping off his chin. "You know that to me you are already family, Max. I'd be proud for Chloe to find someone like you to be with."

"Thank you. Well Chloe, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

_That was really easy. A little too easy actually..._

"Max, did you perchance let them in on this little thing?"

"Oh my, it looks like you hit the nail on the head, partner in crime." David chuckled under his breath and Max grinned. "I asked them permission first. Chivelry is not dead, my dear. It is still quite living."

"You have yet to hold a door for me..."

"Hey, I may be old fashioned at times, but you can open your own damn door. Unless you get both your arms in slings, you can get that much yourself. I'm your lover, not your mother. And, for the record, I really don't think Joyce would get the door for you either. Again, you're a grown woman, you can open the door. Speaking of which, ladies first..."

Chloe walks by and looks at Max with slight confusion.

"You are a girl too you know..."

"Yes, but I have bigger lady balls than half of the guys you've ever seen, now walk through the damn door so I can get something to drink."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, I love an attitude, but not when it's pointed at me." Chloe spoke as she walked into the kitchen and looked around, comparing it back to Max's house again. It was becoming more and more obvious that this was almost a copy of her house. After David got back to work and Joyce left to go to the dinner, Max took Chloe up to her old room. When the door opened, Chloe saw that things were different. All of her posters were still up and things looked kind of like they were when she left, but there was also some new posters up. There were also thin packets of paper that were pinned to the wall with push pins and some piles of boxes that were labeled with various state capitals.

"What happened here? I figured that this was the guest room now, but I didn't expect it to look, almost like I had moved back in. Except with an office job being run out of here."

"Well, when you moved away and things got rough, David and Joyce opened up this room to me and I lived here for a long time. Eventually I was able to move and I got a place that was just like this house. I wanted to be reminded of all the memories we had and I wanted to be able to relax. But yeah, I couldn't bring myself to take any of your stuff down and I just put up some stuff of my own so that I could work from here."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of work is it that you do here, exactly."

"I'm afraid that it's not the easiest thing to explain without sounding bad. But I trust that you'll trust me here. So: I'm technically buying up guns to arm my militia."

"You're what?"

"I'm buying guns, to arm my militia. Remember, the one that is against the Prescotts. It's not like we go around and shoot people, we're just trying to keep them from getting any ideas and sending some thugs after us. They do anyways, but we usually just call up one of the cops from Arcadia Proper and they arrest them for assault. We always let them try and attack us you see. They get slapped with some fines and we get the point across that we aren't just going to bow down."

"What if they come back. Won't they just get angry and come after you?"

"Yes, but at that point they usually bring a gun and we try to shoot them in the leg or something. We don't want to hurt people, but we're not going to just be trampled on."

"I assume that you don't open the door for them when you go to the hospital."

"Oh har har. No, we don't. We bring them over and my buddy at Arcadia Medical just files the paperwork in a special folder."

"Okay. Well, I still love you."

"Oh really now"

"Why yes. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Oh I think I would. That sounds like it would be quite beneficial for my understanding."

"Very well. Come on over here." I watch Max saunter over to me and I kiss her, locking the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! from here on out I am writing totally new material. I reached the end of what I had written before hand and I am now working to keep up what is good about this story. If you have any suggestions about what you think I should run with, please leave any ideas in the comments. Thank you all for reading and until next time, read on.


	7. Chapter 7

Several days passed of Chloe and Max Spending the day together and enjoying themselves. They watched lots of Movies and played lots of video games. Most of their time was spent cuddling and kissing. After this small span of time and relaxation, life had changed for the better. Max was always happy, and Chloe was loving every moment that she spent with her. This story continues the morning of the cookout, from the mind of Chloe.

==============================================

_Well, if heaven is a place on earth as they say, I think that it is Max._

I smile to myself as I sit across from her at the table, waiting for her to finish her cereal and glancing around the room. "You know, I've never really felt at home anywhere after dad died. The house was never really a home and I was kind of living on the street for a little while. Eventually I left and made my life off in Seattle. I lived light and even after I made up with Mom and David, I was moving around in cheap apartments. When I'd saved up enough, I rented a half decent place and it was just, a place to lay my head. It took a few weeks before I even got a mattress and some bed sheets. Everything else I own is in the duffel that I brought. This place is not my true home, but it does have a warm appeal to it..."

"What would you consider your true home?" Max had finished eating and she was staring at me, caught on my every word.

"You, love. This place has a nice feeling to it, but that is because you are here. Where ever you are, that is home to me." Max looks and me and smiles, standing up and hugging me from behind. "You know," I tilt my head back and kiss her cheek, "I love when you hug me. It feels...safe."

"Thank you. I want you to feel safe around me."

_Well you're amazing at it._

"I am. Speaking of safe, I think that we should get over to that grill of David's before all his buddies come over and start eating all the steak." Max nods at me and we begin to walk towards the door. I stop for a moment. "Babe, would you go wait in the truck? I think that I forgot to plug in my phone, I'll just run up and grab it." I watch her walk out to the garage and I walk back up to our room.

_Huh...I never figured that I'd be sharing a room with someone out of choice._

I walk to the closet and pull my duffel out from the storage hole in the side. I open it up and remove the handgun that David had given me, sliding it into the waist of my cargo pants and pulling my shirt over to cover it. I throw on a leather jacket and put the duffel away after grabbing a couple of spare magazines and throw them into a packet, zipping it up and closing up the closet. I check my phone quickly and then plug it in, going back downstairs and out to the truck.

"That took you a minute."

"Well, I figured that I'd bring this jacket with me. It is getting a little cooler. Besides, I wanna leave a good impression on 'the family' when I get there."

"Chlo, you know half of them anyways. The other half have been dying to meet you."

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting."

"I thought you wanted to get there early."

"Oh shush, you know what I mean." I glance over and see her beautiful smile as I back out and I can't help but smile too. I hit the button on the garage door opener and drive away after we watch it shut all the way.

_Max, the one person who I'd move heaven and hell without a second thought to be with, even if it were just for another moment with her..._

\--------------------------------------------

I slow down and park in the driveway next to a few other cars. Max hops out and heads inside. I reach under the seat and take out my knife. I put the string around my neck and then hide it under my shirt, keeping my jacket unzipped. I close and lock the truck, following Max into the backyard. David is running the grill while talking to Joyce, who stands next to him with a plate of finished hamburgers and steaks. There is a long fold out table that is set up and there are plates all along it. The grass is newly cut and the smell of pine trees saturates the air, mixed with the faint salty smell of the sea. David turns and looks to me, nodding and smiling. "I'm glad you girls could make it."

Max walks over to Joyce and they share a hug. "I wouldn't miss a chance at some of your amazing steak and burgers. Besides, I like your guys' company."

Joyce pats her back and they break the hug. She comes over and hugs me, Whispering to me. "I'm glad you could come over Chloe. It's nice to have you back."

"I missed you guys too mom."

"Hey" A voice comes from the house. I jump a little and turn around to see Warren and an asian woman standing in the doorway. She is dressed in a modest set of clothing and a turtle neck. "How's it going? I can smell the food from the road."

The girl speaks in a soft, comforting voice. "Yeah. I think that you should stick a sign out from and sell a few of the burgers. We always have left overs."

"Well," David nods at me. "I would, but since Chloe over here has shown up, I think that we may need to break out  _extra_ food just so we all don't go hungry."

I laugh and shake my head, smiling at them. "I don't eat that much..."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that sweetie." Max is standing next to me and I feel her arm around my waist. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." It is only a joke, but her voice has a note of sincerity to it. Over the next half hour, Max introduces me to different people from her little "family". I get introduced to Warren and Brooke, who is the girl with Warren, as well as Kate, and Victoria. After some eating and catching up, I hear a knock on the door.

David stands up and walks into the house, opening the door and having hushed conversation with whoever is there. Eventually he steps aside to reveal Frank Bowers, past friend and weed supplier. He walks in and comes out back, looking at me and stopping right in front of me and Max. "Hey Frank. How's business" I clear my throat nervously.

"Oh, same old same old."

"Frank," Frank stands up straight and gives a quick nod towards Max. "Relax man, it's just a casual environment. You can be yourself." Frank nods slowly.

"Sure thing, boss."

"Well, I see you have found yourself a new employment opportunity Frank. You Max's accountant?" I look him over. He's wearing a plain Tee shirt and an old ratty pair of jeans.

"Yes, actually. I am good at keeping books and so your lover decided to give me a position.

_"Your lover"...hmm...._

"You really spread the word about us, Max."

"She brags about you like you're the only woman on earth. It's pretty cute in a disgustingly in love way." Frank chuckles and shakes his head.

"Okay Frank, maybe that was a little too casual." Max crossed her arms as she spoke and gave him a look.

He looks nervous and I step in, casually. "Well, this is a casual event. And things happen. But you're missing something here."

"And what is that Chloe?" Max looks over at me and her arms are still crossed and she looks almost annoyed.

I place my hands on her shoulders and shake her a little. "Half of life is the adventure! You just have to learn to adapt to how things change."

There was an audible silence as Max stared back at me. She nodded slowly and uncrossed her arms. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." I lean in and kiss her cheek. "Now lets dig into some of those burgers, I'm starving." Max smiles and shakes her head, changing from someone of cold stone to someone of vibrant passion. She laughs and it sounds, amazing. I can her personality in it. I can hear an edge that is dulled by a sweet compassion. A woman of contradictions. I see the one that everyone would love, and Max shows to world the tough person that she wants to be known for.

_Some people need to see both sides of her. She treats her people well, but she has an iron rule. I don't want to make her look weak, but I do want to help be a voice of reason. I want to help her in anyway that I can and I think that being the voice of reason is a good job for me..._

\-----------------------------------

"So," Max looks across the table at me as we finish another round of food. "How are you liking it so far."

I look up at her and smiles. I strike the pose of "The thinker" statue and add in a few hmm's. "Well, I've had some steak and burgers, I've talked with Frank and gotten back in good with him, and I've met your people. I like it. I've had a great time and it's even better with you here."

"Awe," Max tilts her head to the side and puts her hands on her chest. "A woman after my own heart."

We stand up and begin to walk towards the glass door. I hear a loud smashing sound of glass breaking and both Max and I spin around to see a few big guys with knifes standing at the fence, one still holding a rock in his hand. They climb over and begin walking towards us, knives gleaming orange from the late afternoon glow of the setting sun...


	8. Chapter 8

As the men climb over the gate, things happen quickly. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Max shouts at them as she put her arm in front of me, backing up. The man get over the fence and begin walking towards us. I can hear voices behind me calling for some weapons. I reach behind me and draw my pistol from the band of my pants and I push Max to the side. I take aim...

\-------------------------------

**Time: Several years earlier**

**Location: United States Army Basic Training, Firing range**

**People Present: Cadet Chloe Price, Cadet Robert Smith.**

_I can't hit this damn target. No matter how much I try. I hope that Smith can help..._

"What's the problem, Price."

"Hey Bobby. I can't hit my targets."

"You called me down here during my break time to help with target practice?"

"This is important Bobby. I need to get on target or I won't make it."

Bobby sighs and pats my shoulder. "Okay, Price. You have my attention. Fire off a magazine and I'll give you some advice."

I raise my pistol and he holds up his hand. I stand still and he helps me get into a better position. I fire at my target and then wait for him to speak. "First of all, I need you to slow down a little. You will be timed but rushing it will only make you waste a bullet. Also, make sure to control your breathing and you heart rate. Try again."

I reload and take aim. I take a deep breath and I wait until I am between heart beats and...

\-------------------------------

...I fire. One of them falls to the ground and grabs his knee where there is a new clean hole from my bullet. The other thug keeps walking towards me and I take aim at his shoulder. I fire, but he keeps coming. He's right on me so I pull out my knife. He lunges at me and I dodge, but his blade catches me in the left arm, leaving a length ways gash. I move in and stab him in the hip, falling to the ground as he trips me and I try to scurry away and as he turns to stab me.

_**BOOM** _

I look up as the thug keels over and stops moving. I look inside and see Frank holding a shotgun. Before I can move anymore, Max is Kneeling next to me examining my arm. "Grab the medical bag out of my truck, Max. Hurry." She nods and takes off for the truck. "Someone grab me a clean towel." I stand up and move to the living room, sitting on the couch. David has cleaned off the coffee table and everyone goes outside, attending to the living intruder. Max comes barreling back in the sets the duffel next to the table. I open if and remove a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a bag labeled "Knife wounds". Joyce comes back into the room with the towel and I see Frank come out from putting away the shotgun. I open the hydrogen peroxide and drench some of the towel with it. I cringe as I wipe the wound with the dry part of the towel and then again at the mild sting of the hydrogen peroxide. "The cut isn't very deep, so I'll live. But, it may require some stitches. Mom, can you grab me some high proof alcohol?" She looks confused for a moment and then grimaces, nodding. I pull out a kit for making stitches.

"Chloe, Are you sure that's the best idea? I mean, we could drive you to the hospital. It's not far..."

"Don't worry Max, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna make a few so that the flesh stays somewhat closed. I fully intend to go to the hospital."

She nods and slowly looks me over. "Nice shot out there. I didn't even know you were packing."

"I feel naked without a gun. I just happened to have a firearm on hand and the rest is history."

"Yeah..." Max clears her looks around the room and stands up. "I'll be in the backyard. Let me know when you're ready to roll." I nod and she walks outside. Frank sits down in a nearby chair as my mother follows Max.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that? Last time I knew you, you'd never fired a gun in your life and you wouldn't know the tip of a knife from a hole in the ground."

"Army."

"You? In the Army?"

"Yeah. I'm a medic."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I think I may have broken my oath to 'do no harm' many times over. But hey, I'm not one to shy away from a fight."

"I see that. If I hadn't pulled out the shotgun you'd be in a worse place than you are now."

"Well, when you get into a knife fight it's not weather or not you get hurt, it's how badly you get hurt."

"Yeah...Well I'll drive you to the hospital and Max can sit with you."

"Sounds like a plan."

I see David walk in and close the door behind him. "So, who's driving you to the hospital?"

"Frank"

"Okay. How's it looking there?"

"It's fine. I'll need some stitches, but I'll live. Imma put on a bandage and we can head out."

"I thought you were gonna put in temporary stitches."

"Well, Frank. I just wanted to clear the room. I don't think anyone would have the stomach for it and I didn't want to be crowded. Besides," I speak as I begin to close up my kits and put them back in the bag. "I hate needles."

\----------------------------------------

After I finish putting the bandage on, David puts my medical duffel back into my truck and Frank, Max, and I hop into the RV, driving to the hospital. "Chloe, why didn't you tell me you were a soldier here on leave?"

"Why didn't you tell me Frank was your accountant?"

"This is totally different!"

"They're both details that weren't really important at the time."

"What time would you have told me."

"Honestly? I don't know. I would have told you, but it wouldn't have been today, or maybe even next week."

"I should have known." Max sounds as if she is scolding me. I look at her and she has a look on her face of anger, but her eyes say one thing, pain.

_She's hurt that I didn't tell her. Does she think that I don't trust her?_

"Max, I just wanted us to enjoy what time we had together..."

"Before you left me.." Max cuts me off and the anger, as well as the pain, are stronger. "You just wanted to have your fun before you left and didn't come back again. Who knows, maybe you'd die or even if you lived and decided to visit you might not make it here for another 5 years. Is that all I am to you? A fun time? Cause if it is you can get your shit and go have fun somewhere else." Her voice wavers as she stands up and looks to the front of the RV where Frank is sitting with the radio on. "I don't need just another person who's going to try and use me."

I stand up and grab her by the shoulders, turning her towards me. "Damn it, Max! You're twisting my words here. Listen to me. I have no intention of leaving you and I'm was waiting for the right time. You have the right to know and I was going to tell you. But I didn't want you to get scared and leave me..." I take a shuddering breath and try to continue before she can decide not to listen. "I am on my way out. I am using my vacation time right now but after it's over I only have to go back and do some paperwork for a few days. I would never string you along if I didn't intend to stay. I want to stay. I want to be with you. I'll leave if you want but I was never going to abandon you." The last few words come out as sobs and I start to fall. Max catches me and brings me over to my chair, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands.

She kisses the backs of them and smiles at me. "Chloe, you mean so much to me. I will admit that I was scared learning about what you do, but I've only been mad for the last little while because part of me, the part that still doesn't trust anyone, is telling me to run. I want you to stay, but only if you want to stay. I'm more than willing to let you live at my place and be the important person in my life, but I need you to be there for me, okay? If something happens or if I need help, I'm going to rely on you..."

I lean in and kiss her. She kisses back and when we pull apart, she is blushing and smiling. "You can always rely on me, love."

"Good, because I need you to do something for me when we get to the hospital..."

"Anything."

_Anything you could possible imagine, just say the word and I'll move heaven and hell in a heart beat..._

"Get better"

"Will do love, will do."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep...** _

_What, is that?_

I slowly open my eyes to see the sun starting to shine through the window. I look over and see Max, asleep in a chair pulled up to my bed. Her hair is all ruffled up and the area around her eyes are red. I slowly raise my arm and run my hand through her hair. "Chloe?" Max opens her eyes and they go wide, looking red and swollen. "Chloe!" Max sits up and places her hand on my cheek "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better. But I'm fine. The first thing I see as I awake is your amazing face. It's more than I could ever dream for."

_It's more than I could ever deserve..._

"Well it's yours to have, love"

"Is that all I have?"

"Let's not get into that now, okay? I just got you back here. I don't need you making my heart race more than it naturally does, at least for a few more minutes."

"Okay, I'll tone it down. But hey, how long have you been here?"

"Since you were admitted. They wanted to keep you for overnight observation. You're gonna be fine, but you just lost more blood than they'd like."

"Ahh, I see. Well, after we get out of here, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything..." I look at her and see the unending seriousness in her eyes.

_Damn she loves me..._

"Can I get some ice cream and a stuffed animal...?"

"You want a stuffed animal?"

I blush and look down fidgeting with my hands. "I wouldn't mind if I got a kitty, but you don't have to..."

She places her hand over mine and kisses my cheek. "A stuffed kitty my baby wants, a stuffed kitty she will get. It's the least I could do to repay you for defending me to the bitter end."

"I'm not the one who got the bitter part of the end, but thank you."

"No problem Chlo. I'd have gotten you the stuffie anyways and I love ice cream myself."

"Why did you ask if it was what I really wanted?"

"Well, I never figured you for a stuffie kind of gal..."

"Just because I'm an army medic who's dating a gangster doesn't mean that I can't like a nice fluffy stuffie..." I pout a little and she leans her forehead against mine.

"You could have asked me for a bag of potatoes and I would have bent over backwards to get them, baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why do you doubt that?" Max almost sounds kind of hurt.

"Because I always figured you as a bending over  _forwards_ kind of girl." I smile at her and she grins, shaking her head.

"If you weren't already in a hospital..."

I hear footsteps and Max stops in her tracks, her hand moving to her waist band where she keeps her sidearm. There is a familiar knock at the door. "Hello Chloe. Long time, no see..."

\------------------------------------------

**Location: US Army camp, recreation tent**

**Time: Several years earlier**

I look at Smith. He is starting to sweat and I can see that he is getting nervous. He shuffles his cards into his hands like he is about to pull off a death-defying feat and I could gun him down at any moment. "Uno"

"Damn! How Bobby, how did you turn this game around and screw me."

"I have done neither despite both sounding good right now." I reach across the table and smack him hard, causing his cheek to turn bright red. "Sorry, sorry. It was just a joke not my..."

I hold my hand over his mouth and place my knife between his legs. "So help me Bobby if you say 'not my dick, don't take it so hard', I will cut off your balls and make you eat them." He gulps and starts to shake. "I thought so."

"You're a bitch Price."

"And you're a cunt Smith"

"Touche"

"You're damn right. Now, what's this you hear about the new meat in the ranks."

"Well, I hear that they transferred in from the an airborne unit. They're bullet proof and got bigger brass balls than anyone I've ever met"

"Well, I guess I'll have to show him who's boss when he shows up."

"I think that you'll have a hard time with that."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I'm a woman." I turn around to see a small blonde girl with scars forming a smile carved into her cheeks. "My name, is Marsh. Kate Marsh."

\----------------------------------------------

"Hey Kate." I look over to her as she walks into the room. Max relaxes and gives Kate a one armed hug when she comes over, still holding onto my hand with a tight grip.

"Hey Katie." I smile at her and she nods with a small smirk on her face. "How's the clown gig?"

"Yanno, I swore the next time you made that joke I'd put your ass in the hospital. I guess someone beat my dead ass to it." She shakes her head and looks over to Max.

"Kathrine?" Max looks at her with a raised eyebrow and thinly veiled confusion.

"Well boss, Chloe and I. We go way back..."

"We served together. We were even had some fun times if you know what I mean. Well, that is until she fell for Victoria. Who know the freakiest girl in the unit would fall for the damn Chaplin."

Kate clears her throat and then glares at me. "I would appreciate if my personal life was left out of this conversation."

"Sorry Kate, these fucking drugs man. They just make me so at ease."

Max looks between me and Kate and then chuckles softly. "Well, I guess that's why you three didn't do much for introductions and small talk."

"Yeah. Kate and Victoria knew me well back in the day and when they got together, they decided to fold their hands and get out of the card game. So, they let their contracts run out and they left the military. I, on the other hand, loved the army life and stayed. I felt honored to have met someone as tough as Kate here, but I never knew that I'd see her again. Otherwise I would have given her stuff back."

"You still owe me that damn 'twisted sister' album back yanno."

"Yeah, I'll give it to you Kate, don't worry."

"...Be happy." Victoria peaks into the room and hands a plate of food over to Max. She offers me a bite, but I decline and she sits down, digging into it. Victoria and Kate pull up chairs and close the door, recapping what had happened at the party and how they were going to try and send a message back to Prescott that they were messing with the wrong people. I sat and listened, watching them turn from social butterflies to ruthless business people at the drop of a hat.

"Hey Kate," Max spoke up after a while. "Do you mind me asking how you got the never ending smile?"

Kate looked down and then took a deep breath, thinking about what had happened not too many years before. "I was captured and tortured for information. It turned out that it was someone testing me, but they didn't know they had a real knife. It wasn't until their boss came in and told me that it wasn't fake blood that he realized he'd gone and fucked it up. Not an amazing story, I know. but still, tis the yarn I spin."

"The question is," I speak up for the first time in at least an hour, "Will this yarn be played with by a, oh I don't know, a stuffed cat?"

Max looks at me and shakes her head, sighing. "Okay, I'll get you dismissed and we can go buy you that stuffed cat and ice cream."

"Yes!"

"Ice cream!" Kate perks up and looks over to Victoria. "Can we get ice cream too?"

"Of course, Katie." Victoria smiles and kisses Kate on the cheek.

"You fuckers are sickeningly cute sometimes." I shake my head and smile at them.

"Well," Kate gets up from her chair and walks over to me. "It's not our fault that we were made for each other and you had to wait to find someone who loves you more than themselves in an intimate way."

"Thanks. Hey," I look around and pull her closer, whispering in her ear. "Nice save with the scar story. I'm glad we avoided that conversation."

She leans close and whispers into my ears. "Me too. Vic still doesn't know the whole story. It's just you and me who know the truth."

"And between us it stays. For now at least."

"For now."

"Okay," Max walks back in with an exausted smile on her face. "The nurse will be down in a few to undo the IV and we'll be fine."

"Good, I hate needles."

"Chloe, you're a medic, how can you hate needles so much?" Max shakes her head and looks back to the hallway, missing the worried glance Kate sends my way, as well as the small nod I send back. "Well, let get out of here and go home. I could use some sleep."

"Only if I get cuddles."

"Fine, you get cuddles too."

"Woo"

"I guess this is a relationship goal."

"What is that?"

"Being able to brag about affection in front of friends."

"Well, to be fair, these are more than friends to me. They're family" I smile at them and they smile back.

"Well Chloe," Victoria speaks to me with a soft, warm voice. "Welcome to the family."


	10. Keeping the stories straight...

_So, it was an accident. That's the story we're going with...really?_

I look over and watch as Kate licks at her ice cream cone.

_They probably think that she's just a slow eater or that she likes to enjoy the taste. But it's really because it hurts to mover her mouth too much..._

"So, Now that we've gotten the ice cream and you have your very cute stuffed kittie in the car, what do you want to do now?" Max chirps happily as we lean against the car.

"Hmm," I take a small bite from my ice cream and look around. "What are you two gonna be up to?" I look over at Victoria and Kate.

Kate looks at her watch and then shrugs. "I don't have anywhere to go today. What about you Vic?"

"Oh crap, I actually have to go to a thing with my parents later. It's a photography lecture. They want me to get back to taking pictures..."

"Can I come?!" I look over at Max and she's holding her hands over her heart and looking like she wants to jump up and down.

"Sure thing Max. Kate, do you wanna come?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could hangout with Chloe for a little while. We have a few things to discuss."

_We do?_

"Okay." Max turns to me and her eyes are cold and pierce me right to the heart, "No funny business." Her voice is sweet and kind, but her stare makes me shiver ever so gently.

_I would never do any "funny business"...Have some faith love..._

 "Don't worry, Max. I won't get her in any trouble."

Max taps her on the shoulder and whispers in her ear. Kate nods and they walk out of earshot and have a conversation. I look over at Victoria and smile at her. "It's been forever, Vic. How's it going?"

"Well, I think that things are going pretty well. Me and Kate have our house and we've got jobs working for Max. We don't really have anything to do with saving the world like back in the old days besides what goes on in the state. Prescotts keeps us busy and if we had to do anything besides go after them then it'd be considered a side project."

"Where do you guys live nowadays?"

"Well, Max got us a small house in the woods near where she lives."

"Woah, I never noticed you guys were that close to her place." I nod a few times and take another bite of my ice cream. "How did you two get mixed up with Max anyways?"

"Well, I'd already seen her before and Kate saw her too. When we first left the military, we were traveling around the different cities in Oregon and Washington to find somewhere that we wanted to stay. You talked about this place a few times and so we came here. We stopped by the two whales and Max was just sitting there at the counter, looking pretty pissed off. I also saw Frank in his corner eating some beans and Me and Kate decided to site on the other side of the resteraunt. We were having a good lunch when we heard the door open and two men came out front. They fired a shot into the air and immediately Kate and I were kneeling behind the booth with our guns drawn. Max looked over and smiled. She pulled out her own gun and came over to us. She said, 'hey there ladies, you wanna help stop some killers today?". I almost laughed but I just smiled back and nodded to her. We went out the back door and we flanked them, lighting them up before they could do anything. We lived (obviously) and we went back in and she introduced herself."

_Damn, that sounds like a hell of an introduction._

"So, what happened after that?"

"Well we told her that we were here because our friend had told us they used to live here and she asked us who. I remember looking over at Kate and she gave me the nod to go ahead and tell her. I said 'Chloe Price' and Max's eyes bugged out. She looked between us and we could tell that she was about to cry. She held herself together long enough to tell us that you two were childhood friends and that any friend of Chloe's was welcome to stay and rest a while. She ended up walking into the back room and after a few minutes Joyce came out and gave us both a big smile. She let us sleep in the pantry and the next morning Max woke us up at about 8 in the morning..."

"The civilian life is spoilin' ya. I remember when you used to wake up at 0500 hours every morning." I poke her shoulder and she shakes her head.

"Anyways, she asked us if we had any jobs. We said that we had just quit our old ones and that we would need new ones sometime. So, she offered for us to work with her. She knew that taking us on was a gamble, but she trusted you so much that she just said 'if you passed Chloe's judgement, than you're good enough for me'."

"Wow..." I stare off into the sea while Kate and Max walk back over to us.

"Okay," Max looked over at me and took a deep breath. "Kate and Chloe are going to have a blast while me and Vic head off to this photography seminar. You two behave now, we'll be back in a few hours." Max smiled at me and Victoria, but after we turned away I could see Max shoot Kate a death glare.

_What is up with her right now...?_

Max and Victoria climb into Max's car, which Kate was kind enough to drive over so Frank didn't have to come pick us up, and the two drive off. I look over at Kate and she smiles at me. I hug her and she hugs me back very gently. I pull back and look at her. She is looking at the ground in her old shy way that she can be when she lets her guard down. "So, what did Max say to you...?"

_I know you're trying to protect me babe, but if you try to hurt Kate...._

"When she took me aside she told me that you were her's. I just kind of looked at her and then she calmed herself down and told me that you two were dating. Since you mentioned our past quite fondly, which Max picked up on, she let me know that she is trusting me to not come on to you. If I hit on you she will hurt me so bad I'll 'beg for mercy'." I shake my head and smirk at Kate's air quotes.

"Well, me and Max are dating. I know that she's protective, but I didn't think that she's take it that far. I mean, you are an attractive young woman and we did have a past, but we've both found someone that we love and care for more than anything else. Don't get me wrong, you and Vic are still family to me, but Max is the biggest person in my life right now..."

"As it should be. You two love birds are great for each other. She knows that I'm not going to take you away and there was an unspoken bit to the conversation. I could tell that she trusts me, but she's just giving me the lecture and warnings because she is just so scared that things could go bad between you two."

"Well don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon..." Just as I finish talking, I hear a gunshot and the tire on Kate's sedan explodes. We both take cover behind it and Kate opens up the door. She throws the seat covers back and pulls out two rifles: an M4 and an M14EBR. I take the EBR and Kate takes the M4.

"Last time I checked you were certified to patch up holes, not use a marksman's weapon. I vaguely remember you not being able to hit the broad side of a barn."

"And I vaguely remember that I took some marksmanship training after you left."

"Fair enough."

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times." Kate smiles at me and points under the sedan. I can hear her move near the hood and start shooting. I crawl under the car and see out shooters. There are three men with rifles standing in a near by abandoned parking lot. One of them is hit by Kate's bullets and he goes down. I take aim at a second one fire.

**BOOM**

_Ahh, that sweet sweet boom and big kick. I missed that..._

He keels over and drops his weapon. Two down, one to go. I move out from under the sedan and Kate motions for me to flank right. I check and give her a nod. She starts firing again and I sneak over to the near by building. I have a clear shot at him and I take aim, controlling my breath and slowly squeezing the trigger...

**BOOM**

Guy number 3 goes down and I see Kate run from cover, aiming at me and squeeze the trigger. I squeeze me eyes shut and wait to die. But after I hear the gunshot, nothing happens. I hear a faint thud and spin around to see a fourth guy that got shot. I look over at Kate and she gives me the thumbs up, smiling wide. I see her wince slightly and I get up, making sure that I take the weapon away from guy number 4 and I walk over to Kate. We sweep the area and find that it's clean. We look through the truck and then men's pockets for clues. "Prescott's boys?" I sigh as I change Kate's tire.

"Yeah, I found their orders and payment agreements."

"Well, I figured that they'd try to come for us again. Do you think we should call Max?"

"They should be fine. The Chase's have the best bodies guards that they can buy and they are already in a secure location. The place where they are having the even is a place that is owned by a supplier of Max's. He would make damn sure that they were safe on the way there, during the event, and on the way home."

"That's actually reassuring. So, where do we go now." I fasten the last lug nut and throw the tool into the back seat, putting the flat where the spare used to be and hopping into the sedan.

"Well, I think that we should get back to the two whales. I think it's about time that we talked about something very important."

 _Kind of reminds me when Max brought me into her house and said that we needed to talk. Well that had a good ending to it..._ _Let's hope this goes as well._

I knock on the wood of the dash gently and lean back into my seat. "Now for something completely different." Kate looks over and laughs happily.

_Monty Python, always does the trick..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pi Day!


	11. The feelings that bind (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that I discuss in this story is meant for the purpose of story telling and is not meant to be disrespectful towards anyone who has experienced these kinds of events.

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I look over helplessly as I see Kate writhing in pain. I can see the blood slowly flow from her lips as the twisted, permanent smile forms on her face._

_"Where are they?!" The masked man punches Kate in the face again. She spits out some blood, breathing shakily and looking up at him with a sideways glance._

_"Kathrine Marsh, Captain..." Another fist contacts Kate's face as the man beats her again._

_"We've already gone over this. TELL ME WHAT I WANT!" He hits her again and again and I can only watch as Kate is beaten to a pulp before my eyes. I hear a hiss and I look over to see a branding iron coming towards me._

\----------------------------------------

"Chloe..." I blink a few times and see Kate looking over at me in concern. I look at her and follow the path of her eyes, finding my hands covering the place where my brands are. I look down and close my eyes tight. "You think about it too?"

"Of course I do, Kate... How could I forget."

Kate nods and chuckles darkly, "Hey, at least you can hide yours..."

I lean over and pull her into a hug. "I'm still sorry. If I'd been better..."

"Enough." Kate grips my shoulders and pushes me back so I can see her face through my tears. "We're not here to talk about this and the only thing I'll say is that neither of us are entirely guilty or innocent." She takes a deep breath and pulls me back into a tight hug. "Now let's push those skeletons back into the closet so we can get this over with..."

_What is 'this' anyways. I'm still worried about Max, but I want to know what's going on..._

We both unbuckle and grab our weapons, hopping out of the sedan and quickly closing the doors, running to the restaurant and Kate begins banging on the doors. I look frantically for anyone who might be after us and then I hear the door swing open. I run inside and Joyce closes the door, following me in. She hugs Kate and I and then walks into the kitchen. Kate motions for me to follow her and she walks into the office in the back of the restaurant.

_Ahh, I can still feel the way Max kissed me here..._

Kate pushes the coffee table to the side and lifts the area rug underneath, opening a trap door and waving for me to follow her down. She moves down a ladder and I follow, close behind. Kate and I walk down a short hallway until we reach a room that has some bunks and a few chests. I knock my hand against the wall paper and realize how hard the walls really are. "Reinforced concrete. Max wanted to make sure that we had a safe place to fall back to if we ever got attacked here."

"But why are we here..."

"Well," Kate has a sad look on her face. "this is why Max was giving me glares and the cold shoulder." Kate walks over to a chest and opens it. She pulls out a large knife, a paddle, and a jug of water. "I am the groups psychologist. It is my job to give people evaluations, but when they first come here, I have to break them..."

"So you're going to torture me...?" I can see Kate cringe and shy away from me a little.

"No..." I can hear the tears in her voice and she begins to shake. "Do you really think I'd do that, after what we've been through...?"

"I had to ask." Kate nods slowly and wipes her eyes. "Why did you take this job, Kate? Shouldn't you be the last person who deals with breaking people?"

"Well, I got a psychology degree from a college that happens to be 'influenced' by Max's suppliers, and I was thinking that I should use it. They gave me the part about breaking people because I was so damn good at it. They could tell who would crack and who wouldn't. That's part of why I'm a high ranking person, but I just don't really go out a lot. I'm busy doing things here and keeping up appearances."

"Great show"

"Hmm?"

"Keeping up appearances."

"Yeah, I liked it." Kate nods towards a chair. "Alright, sit down corporal."

"Well, I think you should call me captain."

"Why...?"

"Well, when me and Max were kids, we'd play pirates and I'd be captain."

"Alright 'Captain Price'..." Kate snorts and starts laughing. "Captain Price..."

"Don't make the call of duty jokes, Kate..."

"Hey, it's the  _Price_ you pay for the name." At this point Kate is cackling and I can see some tears that aren't the bad kind for once.

"Okay, okay." I pat Kate on the shoulder and smile at her. "Now that the tension is gone, let's get this over with." I sit down and close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You do realize I'm not breaking you, right?"

I look back at Kate with a surprised look. "Well why are we here then...?"

"Because I have to let you know some the rules and little things about this enterprise that you have just joined, no star trek jokes ya damn nerd..."

"takes one to know one." Kate faintly smiles and continues talking.

"I was never broken and neither was Vic. Because we were in the military she knew we were mentally tough, and she trusted her life with your judgment. It was actually a little scary how much faith she had in you. If you'd given her a knife and said 'bring me the souls of everyone with the name Prescott', she'd get it done or she'd die trying."

I can feel a cold chill run down my spine for a moment and i nod. "She's definitely dedicated to me."

"Yeah. If I so much as hug you the wrong way she'll skin me alive..." I see Kate hug herself gently and I stand up, walking over to her and patting her shoulder. This time, she's the one to pull me into a tight hug and start crying. "She's never been this cold to me. I've seen her cold, but it's different being on the receiving end."

"I'll talk to her."

"No, please. It's just..." Kate backs up and her eyes dart around desperately.

"Kate, I have pull with her. I'm not going to abuse it, but I think that I should keep her in line. I don't know how she's been professionally, but on a personal level she's a total mess."

Kate nods and sighs. "Thanks, just a little jumpy. Max has always been a little unstable in everything. She is able to keep things balanced, but since you've showed up, it's been easier. She's calm now. She's really happy. Me and Vic are your friend and we love having you around, but it's also a relief to know that Max is no going off the third rail any time soon."

I walk over and sit down again while Kate pulls up a chair and we both sit. "So, gimme the low down here. What do I need to know."

"Okay. Well, obviously Max is the head of operations here and she is supported by different people who supply here with the resources to challenge the Prescotts. I'm her right hand man, the go to whenever she needs to know what's happening in someone's head. Vic is equal to me. She deals with some of the politics and she also has different things on her plate such as odd jobs and moral. Warren is obviously security, and Brooke is the resident engineer. We don't need her a lot, but she does help when called upon. We have a few other characters that you haven't met yet, but they're just foot soldiers really. They're the ones who take care of the Prescott security and thugs most of the time. Today was, different. Seems that they're getting bolder knowing that you're around."

"So my presence has caused some trouble between you guys and the Prescotts?"

"Well, you're one of us but yes. They seem to be emboldened by your arrival. Also, it's caused some ripples in our ranks."

_Oh great, what'd I do this time..._

"How?"

"Well, you're Max's lover and she has informed me that you're now the second in command. If she is not present, you are the go to for leadership. Obviously I've been instructed to be your adviser when Max is not here because I used to hold your position..."

"Kate, I don't want to take your job...."

"Look," Kate closes her eyes and presses the bridge of her nose, a sign that she's tired. "I know that it seems like you're taking my place, but you're not. You kinda got thrust into this, but you signed up for it. I think that the only reason she didn't give you a higher position is because the only higher position is hers. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be surprised if she has a shrine for you. She already has a fireproof, water proof, high quality safe installed into her house that she keeps all her photos of you guys in. She also has them on her computer. And every safe house or high ranking officer that she has keeps a room just for her that has supplies in it and she has a USB with the photos on it stashed somewhere in the room."

_Wow...she really missed me. A lot..._

"Wow..."

Kate looks over at me and smiles. "A few rules. Never associate with a Prescott, always stay loyal, and (this rule applies to everyone else but you and Max), anyone who hits on or harms Chloe will be dealt with in and immediate and brutal fashion." Kate pauses for a moment and looks back at the torture items on the floor."

"That's a rule? Really?"

"Really."

"How long has that been in place."

"Since day one..."

"Oh, wow..."

_Even before I was here, she had me as one of the people to not be trifled with. Damn..._

"Yeah. Now, let's go play some video games." I nod and she puts everything way, walking back up the ladder and sealing the room shut, flicking off the light switch for the room on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies in this story. I came up with some new plot points and I am trying to write them so they do not conflict with previous story, but I'm not perfect.
> 
> In other news, HOLY COW! 1,000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY! I got 1,000 with "Blue Psychosis" and I'm almost and 1,500 at the moment, but I honestly never expected more than 4 or 5 views between all of my stories. Thank all of you so, so much for reading my writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and until next time, read on.


	12. The feelings that bind (part 2)

"Ah shoot."

"Oh I think I already did." I glare at Kate and she just smiles back.

"You don't have to enjoy beating me this much."

"Oh but I do. Vic never plays fair, otherwise I'd beat her all the time."

"Well I don't doubt it."

We hear a knock on the back door and Kate puts down her controller, rushing over and checking who it is. "Yes?"

"Mama whale plus one pup." Max's voice crackles through the speaker.

Kate sighs and opens up the door, stepping aside as Victoria and Max walk into the room. Max glances over at me from the corner of her eye and looks me over. I smile at her and she smirks for a moment, turning to give Kate a big hug. Kate goes stiff for a moment, and then hugs Max back. I walk over to Victoria and poker her in the shoulder. "Wanna play some games?"

"Sure." Victoria throws her coat on the end of the couch.

"Hope you're ready to get screwed."

"The only one that touches Chloe is me." I can hear Max yell over to us.

"Chill babe, I got this." I can hear mumbling coming from Max and Kate, but I focus on the game ahead of me.

\----------------------

"Max."

"Yes babe?" Max rolls over and looks up at my face. I can see the calm look in her eyes and feel a little guilty to be taking that away so soon.

"You need to stop being so hard on Kate."

"Hmm? What do you mean...?"

"Max," I take a deep breath and look at her, holding her waist as we lay on her bed. "I know that you're just looking out for me, but I need you to understand that me and Kate go way back. We've had a small past, but we're just friends. She's moved on and has her own girlfriend. There is nothing going on between us."

"I never thought there was..."

"That's not what it seemed like earlier today." I look away and see my stuffed kitty sitting on her Desk.

_This day was going so well, I hope this doesn't ruin things too much. But, it has to happen..._

"What are you referring to Miss Price."

_THAT! RIGHT THERE!_

"That fucking, cold, lifeless look you have. You gave it to me and Kate."

Max takes a deep breath. "I told her that she was not to hurt you. I already trusted you, there was no need to break you."

"And I thank you for that, but I think that you should rethink the way you go about things if you want to stay with me."

I can see Max flinch out of the corner of my eye. "It's tough love chlo..."

"Really? I held Kate as she cried today cause you'd never been that cold to her before. And honestly, I was kinda pissed when you told us 'no funny business'. It's one thing if you're just joking around but the way you said it and how you looked at us, it's like you expected to come back and find us in the middle of an orgy!" I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down some. I look back at her and I can see the pain in her eyes, while I struggle to keep my anger apparent. "I'm dedicated to you Max. I'm not going to cheat on you just because I'm around someone I used to be with and you walk out of the room. If you think that little of me I don't think this relationship is going to work..."

I feel the side of my chest begin to warm up. I look over and find that Max has clung to me and is weeping silently onto my side. "I..I just want to keep you safe, that's all. I can't loose you..." Max begins to shake and all of my anger melts away.

I roll over to face Max and pull her against me, we wrap our legs together and hold on tight. "I never want to hurt you, Max. And I'm grateful that you're being so good to me. This is better than I could ever ask for."

After a few minutes, Max regains her composure and pulls back, looking me in the eye and holding my cheek. "I'm nothing without you, now. There is no going back for me..."

I hold her cheeks and slowly pull her closer, kissing her passionately until we need air. When we come up to breath, I place my forehead against hers. "I feel the same..." After a few moments of silence, I take a deep breath and hold Max's hand. "I need to show you something. Don't judge, and don't hate me..."

"I could never hate you, Chloe. What ever it is I'm sure it'll be fi..." Max stops as I pull my shirt off and roll over, placing her hand on my back gently. "Babe...?" I stay silent for a moment and let go of Max's hand. She presses her palm against my burns and I stiffen. She stops and pulls her hand away. I relax and pull her hand closer, pressing it to the burn again. She slowly runs her finger along my back, finding the burns and scars. "What happened..." I can hear the tears in her voice, and I feel my heart being ripped to shreds.

"You care so much about me..."

"OF course I do Chloe..."

"I mean even before I came back. I've heard how you were before I came back. And I know that I'm your second in command."

Max is quiet for a moment. "I hope you're okay with that..."

"I'm fine with it, but you have to know that I'm broken. I have problems..."

"And we'll work through them. If anything ever happens, I need someone I can trust. I need you. You're the only person I can do this with Chloe."

"I have three conditions..."

"Anything..."

_She sounds like someone who's bargaining for their life. But to be fair, she probably feels like she is..._

"One, We are honest with each other, no matter how much it hurts."

"Done."

"Two, You wait until I'm officially off the job until you make me second in command on paper."

"Done"

"Three... You let me take over for Kate's duty of breaking people..."

"D-done..."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Why What?"

"Condition three..."

"Feel those burns Max. Do you know where I got those? The scars too."

"I don't know where or how you got them, but they're pretty bad."

"I was tortured Max."

"By who..." He voice is only a whisper, but it has an edge that feels like it could cut someone in half.

"Some people. Kate and I were off duty and we were captured. Because we were Americans. And we were tortured. We were eventually rescued, but not before we were scared. The difference between Kate and I is that my scars keep me from going to the beach and showing skin. Hers keep her from eating right..."

"So it wasn't a training accident?"

"No, Kate can't bear for Vic to know what really happened. She's already suffered enough, no need to make her watch Vic feel helpless over something she couldn't have stopped."

"Why are you telling all of this to me...?" Max backs away and I roll over, pulling her against me.

"Because I want to be honest with you. I need you to know. I also trust you to not tell Vic."

"Okay."

"Umm, something else happened today..."

"What's that?"

"Well, right after you and Vic drove off, Kate and I were shot at by Prescott's guys. We took them out and found their contracts and payment orders. We didn't call you because Kate said you were safe and we went off the have our conversation."

"Okay."

"That all you have? I mean, I just expected more..."

"I'm concerned and you scared me for a little bit. But I have faith in you. You're a big girl and you can take care of yourself. And I trust Kate, just like you, with my life (Which it's come down to before). I'm just burned out on all of the heavy stuff right now."

"I get it." I nuzzle her neck and kiss it. "I hope I can help you...decompress."

I can hear Max groan quietly and I bite her neck gently, drawing a small shiver from her. "I got a 'decompress' button around here somewhere. You just gotta press it right."

I suck on her neck gently and then whisper in here ear, "I know where it is."

"Yeah? And where's that?"

"Right under the 'property of Chloe Price' sticker that you have all over you."

"I don't think people can read it well enough..."

"Well I guess I'll have to let people know you're mine in other ways."

"How do you plan to do that."

"Simple," I gently scratch at her back, nibbling on her ear. "Mark what's mine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be respectful and get my point across without going too far and I hope I did so.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and until next time, read on.


	13. Relaxing times (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little clue on where the story is headed next.

"All of you are probably curious as to why I called you here tonight." Max leans up against the wall and takes a sip of her drink.

Kate is sitting on the couch between Victoria and I. She takes a deep breath. "I assume it's about recent events."

"That it is, Kate." Max chirps back and she sits down in the chair. "Recently, as you all must know, we've had some...changes." She looks down and sets her cup to the side, looking at us. "I know I've been unfair to you guys, especially you Kate."

"It's okay, Max." Kate mumbles nervously.

"Well it doesn't feel right, Kate. I'm sorry."

Kate smiles small and looks up. "Thank you, Max."

"No problem. But that brings me to the cause of this meeting. I want to take a break."

"A break?" Victoria looks between Max and I, holding Kate's hand.

"Yes. I want the four of us to go on vacation. We all deserve a break and previsions can easily be made for our absence. It's been forever since we've taken a break and it's probably been a while since you three have had time together that was just messing around."

"You do have a point." Victoria smiles and look at Kate. "We could use the time to relax too."

"Yeah," Kate pipes up. "We get to relax here and there, but there's always some background stress."

"Well, it looks like the votes are all counted, Max. It's a vacation for the four of us."

Max smiles and nods. "Well, I know that thing are probably going to take a little bit to arrange, so I'll take care of some buissness calls. You guys can hang out for a bit and tonight we can pack our bags and hit the road tomorrow."

"Hey Max, a little question." I rub my chin thoughtfully and wait for Max's attention. "What are we going to be driving?"

"Simple, an RV."

"Please tell me we aren't making Frank give up his RV, Max. I know you pull the strings but it's the man's home."

"Nonono. Have some faith love. I have an RV."

"You have an RV?"

"Yeah, someone owed me a favor and I accepted payment in RV."

"I remember that!" Kate laughs for a few moments and then looks at me with a smile. "She saved this guy from getting arrested and he said he'd do anything for her. She made him really sweat. Then she took payment in a camper, a shotgun, and an industrial sized case of ice tea!"

"Hey," Max comes back into the conversation. "That was some damn good tea and that shotgun is very handy."

"What do you use it for?"

"Well, you see Chloe..."

Victoria pipes up with a smile. "She uses it to hunt mice."

"Really now." I smile and look at Max, seeing her nod sheepishly. "I always figured that's what you got a cat for."

"I DID! The little fucker just kept scratching me!"

"To be fair Max, you did lock her out in the rain." We all turn to see Warren standing in the hall.

We all turn back to Max and she sighs. "Damn it I told you to not be so quiet. And I'm not a good cat person..."

"Well you do know how to get some pussy." Max turn beat red and smacks my shoulder.

"Shush, not around the child."

"Max, I'm 17"

"Still counts as a child."

Warren sighs and shakes his head. "Well, I talked to Brooke and she says she has no problem house sitting."

"Thanks guys, I owe you one." Max smiles and gives Warren a hug.

"You could do me a favor by not setting the attack cat on me next time I try to wash the car."

"It's not my fault the cat attacked you."

"Might I remind you, you locked the poor thing out in the rain."

"Well at least the cat went to a nice home."

"Yes he did. Brooke finds her to be like the daughter we never had."

"Cause you're still a child."

Warren sighs loudly and shakes his head more, signaling the end of their little banter.

\-----------------

That night I check my duffel bag and smile as I feel as set of arms around my waist. "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just making sure that everything is in order."

"I see that."

"Actually Max," I grin and turn around in her arms. "I don't see how you can, being so small."

Max smiles and knocks my legs out from under me. "Oh? who's small now?"

I look up at her and grin. "Oh it's on."

"What now?" Max suddenly squeals as I pick her up and start spinning her around. I stop and drop her onto the bed, holding myself over her. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yes, I honestly am..." I stare into her eyes and she smiles up at me, kissing me softly and making me smile too. "It's a good thing that you're doing for Kate and Victoria."

"Well, a certain tall girl showed me the error of my ways."

"Oh? She must be very smart to give you advice."

"She is. And she is also gonna pay for that little joke from earlier."

"And how's that Max?" I smirk as I feel her hand grab onto my waist line and pull me down.

"You'll see..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part one, there are more parts to come. (I just need to jog my memory on the story).  
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	14. The Most Fun You Can Have With Clothes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be coming on Mondays (I just couldn't wait until the next one to post)
> 
> Small note before I begin, the characters are older than they were in the game, so they've had several years of living in the world. Also, different positions in the US military don't usually have women in them, but I'm just going to gloss over that part in the name of creative license.

At 5 in the morning, Max wakes up and finds me doing push ups and counting to myself. "93, 94, 95, 96, 97."

"Good Morning." I hear Max get out of bed and throw on some pants.

"98, good morning, 99, 100." I stand up and take a few deep breaths.

"So, I see you were doing a nice work out this morning."

"I do it every morning."

"No, you've been asleep before when I've woken up."

"I never said I stayed up after I finished."

"Oh..."

I walk over to Max and hug her from behind. "I find you too adorable to leave."

"I'd hope so. I don't like being alone..." I kiss her cheek and squeeze her gently.

"Hey Max, when are we going to grab Vic and Kate?"

"Well, I was thinking that I'd have to wake you up for a shower and then we could get dressed and pick them up around 6.

"Why'd you get up at 5 if we're just gonna shower and head out at 6?"

"Cause," She turns around in my arms and leans into me. "I was leaving some time for a little fun." She kisses my neck and I smile.

"Well, you planned correctly."

\---------------------------------

After a little while, we both shower and get dressed in some clean clothes, heading to the car and driving over to Kate and Victoria's place. When we get there, the two of them come out with duffel bags that look like mine. They throw them into the trunk and hop into the back seats. We begin driving down the road I look in the rearview and see that our guests are looking nervous. "Hey love birds, what's up?"

"Nothing." Kate sighs and looks back at me, smiling small. "It's just been a while since we've left. I'm just hoping that everything runs smoothly."

"Don't worry, Kate. I got it all covered." Max glances back in the rearview mirror and flashes Kate a smile. "I called in a favor and I got some old friends to come in and watch over the place."

"The four biggest players are all gone at once, Max. It's going to be nerve wracking."

"Kate, Vic." I turn to look at them and wait for both of them to look at me. "I have an idea. How about, after we land, we head out for a stroll and find some kind of park. You always liked the park."

"That sounds good Chloe. As long as you don't mind us grabbing a small bite to eat. Not like I can really get a big bite, but you know what I mean." Kate chuckles to herself and I nod, a knowing smile on my face.

_Everyone needs to be able to make fun of themselves every now and then. Just have to make sure that it doesn't get too bad._

We slowly pull up to the airstrip and hop out of the car, which Max parks at the edge of the parking lot. "Come on" Max grabs her backpack and the rest of us grab our duffels. We walk onto the far end of the runway and up to a small passenger plane that has room for the pilot and a few passengers behind the pilot. Max pulls out a set of keys and walks up, opening the pilots door and unlocking the back door and tossing the keys to Kate. Max get in the pilot's seat and Kate get's in the co-pilot's seat. Victoria gets in the back and everyone puts their bags in the back. I hop in and close the door, putting my duffel with the others and Max's bag, between Victoria and I. I look over at Vic and she smiles back. "Max got her pilot's license and Katie decided to get certified with her. We ended up with this plane pretty cheap, but it flies really good. Max doesn't break it out that often for anything more than maintenance and knocking the cobwebs off of it."

I smile and nod. "Shake me awake if you need me." She nods back at me and I hear Kate up front talking with Max about some technical stuff that I don't understand as we head down the runway and become airborne. I close my eyes and sigh.

_Well, better time than any for a power nap._

\--------------------------

I wake up to Victoria shaking my shoulder. I see her point to her lips and she mouths "We are landing"

I nod and adjust my seatbelt, sitting up straight  and putting my hands on my knees. We begin to slow down and we move in a circle. Eventually, we land and the plane moves slowly for a little while. I want to grab my bag and hop out, but I know that I should stay in till we're parked. As soon as we park, Max turns the plane off and sighs deeply, looking back at us and giving a thumbs up, motioning towards the door. I grab my bag and hop out, followed by Victoria. She also throws me Max's bag and she grabs Kate's duffel. After everyone is out of the plane and it's locked up, we pass out the bags and walk to the parking lot. Max walks up to a car and knocks on the door. A guy hops out and gives Max a hug. "MAX! It's been forever dude! How have you been?"

"I'm great man." Max looks back at me with a wide smile. "Chloe, this is my old buddy Ferdinand. We just call him Ferd. Ferd, this is my girlfriend Chloe."

"Sup." I hold of out fist and he bumps it with his own, giving me a nod.

"So, where do you guys wanna go first?" He hops in the driver's seat while the rest of us throw our bags in the trunk and hop in the back. Max gets in the passenger seat and sighs.

"How about we go to the house first and get out things put away. Then we'll be down at the park for a while."

"The big one or the abandoned one."

"Abandoned."

"Do I need to give you any help with something?" There is a little bit of suspicion in Ferdinand's voice that is mixed with worry.

"No Ferd, we're just here on vacation. No business this time, promise." That seems to lighten the mood and the ride back to Ferdinand's house is quiet and calm. I glance over at Victoria and Kate, seeing them holding hands and relaxing into the seats.

_Well, this trip is paying off already. It's good to see those two relaxed..._

We roll up to a plain house, a nice cream color on the outside, and the car goes into park. We all hop out, grabbing out bags and walking up to the house with Ferd unlocking the door and ushering us in. "I assume we'll be in the guest rooms?"

"Well yeah. We have one upstairs and one downstairs. You guys can choose who gets which one. You should say hi to Alicia when you get back."

"Speaking of which, how is the old ball and chain."

"Hey now, I'm happy in my marriage. Just cause you can't get em to stay doesn't mean nobody can."

"I know, I know." Max glances back at me and smiles. "I think I got this one though."

I nod and smile to myself. "Yes you do..."

"What was that?"

"Nothin. So, which room are you guys taking?"

"Oh," Victoria looks at Kate. "I think we'll be fine with the downstairs room."

"Okay. Well Max I guess that mean we get upstairs."

"Who said I was gonna share. I planned for you to sleep on the couch." I glare at her for a moment and she cracks up. "I'm kidding, Chloe. Jeez."

"Oh ha ha. So funny." I say back blandly. Max and I go upstairs while Kate and Victoria head off to their room. When we get into our room, Max closes the door and kisses me smiling. "Why didn't you tell me you could fly a plane, babe?!"

She blushes and looks down. "Well I wanted to surprise you. Sorry..."

"I'm not upset, that was hella cool Max!"

She smiles and looks back up at me. "You really think so?"

"Hell yeah." I kiss her forehead and smile. "Let's get our bags put away and get ready for that little stroll in the park."

"Sure. Hey Chloe, you forgot this on the night table after our shower this morning." Max pulls out my pistol and hands it to me. "I figure you might wanna carry it. Just in case."

"Thanks. I didn't know we'd be flying in our own plane so I didn't grab it. I assume you have yours?" Max nods and I smile at her. "That's my girl." She nods and smiles wider.

"Yes I am..."

\-------------------------------

After we get settled, we head back down and meet with Victoria and Kate. They stand in the living room, holding hands and smiling at each other. When we walk into the room, Victoria smiles at us and takes a deep breath. "Thank you, for bringing us along. It's been pretty stressful lately, I'm glad that we can relax again."

"No problem guys." Max gives the two of them a hug. "You two deserve a break."

"Can we head out to the park?" Kate asks as Max pulls away from the hug.

"Yeah! let's get headed." Max waves for me to follow her and we head out the door. Max is wearing her backpack and we trek down the street to this abandoned park. We walk for a little while and then we come to a large open area with a few dingy old buildings in the background. "This place used to be a playground, but there aren't many kids that live out here, so it's abandoned now." Max turns around and she has an evil grin on her face. "Guess what."

"What?" Kate asks.

"last one to the swing set is a rotten egg!" Max turns around and starts to run to the swing set.

"CHEATER!" Kate yells as we all sprint after her. Kate flies past Max, followed by me and Victoria, leaving Max the last one to reach the swing set.

"Ahh shit." Max smiles wide and catches her breath. "Good run, Kate. I didn't know you moved that fast."

"Everyone has a few secrets Max." She winks at me and I wink back.

Kate sits down on one of the swings and Victoria begins to push her. Max comes over and holds my hand pulling me over by a sand pit. "You know Chloe, I've been wondering if you could help me with something."

"Name it, babe." I concentrate on her face to try and figure out what this might be.

_I haven't done anything wrong. And I did rip into her about how she was treating Kate, but I figured that we were cool..._

"Can you teach me how to fight better?" I'm taken aback a little by the request and Max takes a deep breath. "I want to be better at hand to hand fighting and I think that I might be able to learn a few things from you."

"No problem, Baby. Just remember I'm not trying to hurt you. Okay, so our goal will be to take the other one to the ground and pin them in place. When that person can't escape, they tape the other person on the shoulder or the back somewhere near the shoulder blade. Then we'll get back up and go again. Okay?"

"Sure thing." Max squares up and I do the same. I begin to circle around her and she moves too, keeping her eyes on me and a bit of distance between us.

"You first youngster."

"Chloe! We're both 24!"

"Still older than you." I chuckle as Max lunges in a punch my shoulder and misses. I grab a hold of her hand and use her own motion and her off balance stance to bring her to the ground. I pin her legs with my own and I hold her chest to the ground. She squirms for a few moments and then gives up, tapping my shoulder. "Okay now, really try and get me." I can see Max get a little flustered and I give her a peck on the cheek as I help her up.

"Oh you're on." She comes at me again but I block her fist and knock her feet out from under her catching her as she falls and letting her hit the ground softly. She tries to roll me over and pin me but when she gets on top I roll over again and pin her. She taps out and we stand up again.

"I see you're having fun without us." Kate says as her and Victoria walk up, Victoria holding Max's backpack in one hand and holding hands with Kate as well.

"Well, if you call fighting fun." Max says as she stands up straighter.

"Are you kidding me? It's the most fun you can have with your clothes on that doesn't always involve a gun." Kate chirps at her happily. "If you really wanted to learn something you should have come to me. I can beat Chloe any day of the week."

"Oh really now? How about we put that to the test for old times sake?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kate gives Victoria a passionate kiss and comes over, patting Max on the shoulder. "Watch how the big girls do it, Max."

Max blushes and stands next to Victoria who smiles and hands Max her bag while shouting over to us. "Don't hurt her too bad, she still needs to walk home."

"I don't think Chloe will try to hurt Kate." Max says.

"I wasn't talking to Chloe." Victoria replies with a grin.

I look back to Kate and bow. She bows back and we get into fighting stances. I can see her smile wide and she begins to laugh happily. "I missed this."

"Me too." I smile back at her as we begin to circle around each other. Kate is a little slow and I rush in, taking her to the ground. We wrestle back and fourth, until finally I get her pinned down. She taps my shoulder gently and smiles back at me. I hold my hand out and she takes it. "Again?"

"Again." She nods and gets back into position. We circle each other and I see her begin to circle faster. While trying to keep up with her, I cross my feet and she rushes in before I know what to do, tackling me and wrapping our legs together, pinning my wrists above my head.

_I forgot how rough she is..._

I tap out and she stands up, helping me to my feet, squaring up again and smiling even wider than the Cheshire cat. Her head is tilted sideways and down slightly, giving her an insane look as her bangs cover part of her face.

_I have to be careful. I need to fight smarter and harder._

"You remember Jason? You always called him Voorhees."

Kate giggle and nods her head as we circle each other. "What about him?" Her voice is huskier than normal and it makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up a little.

_It's been a while since I've heard that voice. The last time I heard it we were a dating, actually..._

"He taught me a few things after he went through special forces school."

"Really now?" Kate licks her lips and begins to slowly close the distance as she circles me.

"Y-yeah. He taught me a few things..." I clear my throat and try to concentrate on the fight. Kate lunges at me with a punch I deflect it and am met with a knee to the side of the ribs. I hold onto it and go in for a punch only to have it deflected and Kate wraps her hand around my elbow, pulling me and head butting me hard in the forehead several times. I let go of her and back up, circling her again. I hear her begin to laugh under her breath, licking her lips again.

_Now I see why people didn't like to watch us spare. There was something to it. Something..._

I charge her. slamming her in the chest and taking her to the ground. She closes her legs and I pin her right wrist. She hits the inside of my arms that is opposite the elbow and I bend down as she hits. She grabs my hair and pulls me in, biting the base of my neck. I yelp and let go of her wrist. She twists my left hand behind my back and roll over, spreading my legs to the side and locking up my hips, pinning my arm behind my neck and keeping me on the ground by holding down on my throat. I look up and see a wild, animal like look in her eyes, reminding me of our last sparing match.

_...something sexual to it. It really was "the most fun we could have with our clothes on"..._

I hear someone clear their throat and I blink a few times, seeing Kate glance down at my hand pointedly

_What is she waiting for? Ohhh..._

I tap out and she gets up, helping me to my feet. She gives me a hug and chuckles. "I was Jason's classmate. I beat his ass on a regular basis."

"Well that clears up a few things." I shake my head as Kate backs up. Victoria and Max are standing next to me Kate goes to embrace Victoria and Max glares at me.

_Well shit. I have some explaining to do..._

"Follow me." she mumbles as she grabs my elbow and half drags me behind one of the buildings. When she turns to me I can see two things on her face. Hurt and anger.

_Bad combination._

"What is it Ma..." I'm stopped short as she slaps me across the face. I hold my cheek where she slapped me. She gives me a tight hug and sobs into my chest. "Max, what's wrong?" I cringe at the fact that it came out with more of an edge than I planned.

"Do you really love me, Chloe?"

"Of course I do Max, why would you think..."

"Do you love Kate more?"

_I figured that's were she was going..._

"Max, look at me." She shakes her head and I push her back holding her shoulders. "Look at me, Max." I can feel her shaking but she looks up, tears slowly streaming down her face. I wipe them off and sigh. "Look, I know that Kate and I have a past. There is even a little bit of chemistry between us but that just happens when we've been around each other for so long in such an intense way. I cared a lot about her and I still care about her. But we're just friends Max. I love you, so so much. Kate moved on with her life after she went to a different unit and she ended up with Victoria. She and I had our time together but that time was over before I even came back here and met up with you again."

Max slowly calms down as I talk to her and she eventually sniffles, nodding when I'm done. "Oh, Chloe. I'm sorry that I got jealous. I know you two are only friends. I'm just...you guys have a bond deeper than anything that the two of us have."

"Max, we're childhood friends. You knew me when I was growing up and trying to be cool, you remember when I went through puberty and started thinking about girls instead of boys. You were there for me when my pet cat died. You were there for so much that Victoria and Kate never were. Even though they share a part of my life that you don't, you have share more of my life than they did. We share priceless memories that no one else can compete with. Besides," I take a deep breath and let go of her shoulders, taking her hand instead. "I love **_you_. You** are the one that I hold special, you're the one I want in my arms every moment of the day, you're the one who I want to go to bed with every night and wake up beside every morning. I love you, Max."

She smiles wide and kisses the back of my hand. "I love you too, Chloe." We kiss gently and sigh happily. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see where she bit you?"

"Sure." I pull my shirt collar to the side and tilt my head. I hear her suck in air sharply through her teeth and cringe. "That bad?"

"It's purple and there are deep teeth marks. Plus your forehead has a big bruise on it. And your throat is a bit red..." I see her move in closer and I feel her kiss my neck where I was bit and then kiss my throat, backing away and patting my shoulder. "Come on baby, let's get back to the others."

"Sure thing."

As we approach Victoria and Kate, I can see Victoria wipe away a few tears from Kate's face, kissing her forehead. "Hey Max! Is everything okay?" Her voice wavers a little at the end but Max ignores it, instead going up and hugging her tight. Kate stiffens for a moment, then she relaxes and hugs her back just as tight. When they pull apart the tension in the air is gone, replaced with only the happiness of friendship. "Can we grab something to eat? I'm pretty hungry. It is almost lunch time."

\-------------------------------------

We all go to Burger King and stand in line. When we get to the front, Max gives them our order. "We want: 12 cheeseburgers from the value menu, 2 orders of large fries, 1 double whopper, 1 chicken sandwhich, and 1 quarter pounder. We'd also like 4 medium drinks"

The woman at the desk takes all of it down and her eyes are wide. "Would you folks like anything else?"

"We all look at each other and then Kate pipes up. "OH! We'd like a few of those small things of bar-bee-que sauce."

"Okay." She gives us 4 cups and tells us the price. Max takes a few dollars from each of us and takes the rest of the money out of her wallet. We pay for the food and choose a booth. When they call our number, Max and Victoria get up to get the order.

"Hey Chloe..."

"Yeah Kate?"

"Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine."

"When we were sparing, it was like we were dating again. I kinda forgot what was going on around us. I'm sorry if I made things unpleasant between you and Max..."

"Like I said Kate, it's fine." I pat her shoulder and give her a smile. Kate nods and looks down at the table, closing her eyes tight and taking a shuddering breath.

"What is it Kate?" I lean in a little and wait for her to speak.

"I still love you, Chloe." I feel my muscles tense up and I can see Kate close her eyes tighter, looking back at me with a smile that we both know is fake, that she only has on for the others. "I never stopped loving you. But I had to move on... I am with Victoria and you're with Max. I'm respecting your relationship and mine with Victoria, but that's just because I have more will power than most normal people..."

"Kate...?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's keep this between us, okay?" I speak as calmly as I can but my voice hitches at the end.

"No shit. I'm only telling you so we both know to tread carefully..." Kate fidgets with her hands nervously.

"Yeah..." Max and Victoria come back with the food and while Kate and I try our best to enjoy the moment. I look over and I see Kate and Victoria leaning against each other. I feel Max lean against me and I can feel my smile be replaced with a real one. I can see Kate's smile become genuine too. And, for that hour of so that we sit in the booth eating, We are all truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Chapter. I wonder what will come of this new information...
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be offline next week so I made this a little bit longer and I'll be posting an extra chapter when I get back online.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
